The True ROCKS of the Era
by RisingPluto66 BKA
Summary: This is a sort of spin-off based on Lor D. Achilles' adventures and his dark exploits. He'll even meet up with the Straw Hats in the East Blue and Alabasta. ViviXOC there will be other characters making a cameo from other shows that I do not own. This will have my first cover please like it.
1. Chapter 0

**Sorry about this update I try to be canon for some parts of the story and Oden's death was incredible. R.I.P. Oden Kozuki**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**Prologue**

**The D. and the Dragon**

**First Captain of the Beasts Pirates Ghidorah and the Celestial Dragon Athena!**

**_Twenty Years before the Great Pirate Era…_**

**_At Lougetown_**

"**HEY DIANA!**" a boy with small horns and short blue hair imagine young Hashirama.

"Yes, Ghidorah?" Diana (age 5) said

"One day we'll go to sea and become great pirates right?" Ghidorah said age 6

"Umm…Yes but I won't be here I'm going back home. But I wish I could GO WITH YOU!Please Raiden-chan…" Diana said sadly.

"Oh, then I promise to take you away from your home and we'll become great pirates! Alright? DIANA PRINCE!" Ghidorah said exciting as Diana blushes.

"Sure…" Diana said as her transponder snail ranged.

Puru…puru…puru…puru…cl-click!

"Hello?" Diana said

"**YOU BRAT! GET BACK TO THE SHIP WE'RE LEAVING**!" an angry man said.

"Yes, father… Cl-ank." Diana said as she ends the call and began to leave.

"BYE DIANA I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!" Ghidorah said as he waves at Diana.

**_Ten Years later but…_**

**_After God Valley Incident…_**

**_On a certain Island…_**

Many of those who were on the island are paying respects for Rocks D. Xebec for being a great… no one of the best Captains of the entire era…

"I guess this is goodbye I guess…" Ghidorah said a man with blue long hair with horns said with a buster sword. Imagine Hashirama Senju.

"Look Ghidorah out of everyone on the crew under Captain Rocks. I like you guys more than the rest JIHAHAHA!" a man with long blonde hair said as he laughed.

"After all this time! LINLIN! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME?!" a man with horns cried out as he drank.

"Sorry Kaido I do love you but you and I both know we'll kill each other within a week. So this is goodbye." Linlin said

"But with OUR KIDS?!" Kaido cries out in shock.

"Enough! We're here to pay respects it is the least we could do for the Captain Rocks." A tall blonde man with a white mustache said demandingly.

"You're right Newgate…" Ghidorah said (age 16)

As everyone calm down everyone left a tribute to Xebec.

**_Shiki left a Lion's tooth, Kaido left some sake for Xebec, Linlin left some semla, Newgate left Rocks' Jolly Roger recovered from the last battle, and Ghidorah left an old journal filled with the adventures they had up until now._**

**_As the Rocks Pirates crewmembers left on their own Kaido and Ghidorah were left._**

"So Kaido want to join my crew?" Ghidorah asked

"Sigh… Sure why not…" Kaido sigh as he is still sadden by the fact that his wife Linlin divorce him and took the kids… so yeah he's depressed.

"Well I made a little list of people to join us… heh heh…" Ghidorah said.

"You know I always wonder what is your full name?" Kaido asked.

"Oh, it's Lor D. Ghidorah." Ghidorah said.

**_Timeskip Five years later_**

**_On the Black Pearl…_**

"ALRIGHT CREW LET'S HEAD FOR THE ARCHIPEGLOS!" Ghidorah (age 21) yelled out.

"YEAH!" the crew cheered out.

"Man the captain is sure fired up Nya." A boy with horn with cat like features who is four years old.

**Role: Cabin Boy**

"Well kid that's because it's the Saboddy archipelagos Pizzaro. Isn't that right? Magellan?" Kaido said

**Role: vice-captain and first mate.**

"Right but if he gets hurt it's our doctor's job and may as well mine too." Magellan said age seven.

**Role: doctor's assistant and cabin boy.**

"Ehh let him try at least I could experiment on the captain." A man with a screw? In his head said. (Franken Stein Soul Eater)

**Role: Doctor**

"Oiy! Franken Stein you know you're not allow to experiment him again!" a small man with a metal arm and leg.

**Role scientist/ boat builder**

"Yeah? Says the short guy. Who claims he is older than me." Stein said jokefully.

"I'M NOT SHORT YOU BASTARD!" the small on… HEY!... the scientist yelled out.

"Ed calm down./Yeah! You just don't drink milk!" an armored tall man and a blonde girl who said.

**Role boat builders (full metal alcalmists brotherhood)**

"SHUT UP AL YOU TOO WINRY!" Ed yelled

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE JUST DOESN'T DRINK HIS MILK!" a green haired woman yelled as "Ed" started to fight her.(Imagine Menchi from HunterXHunter 2011)

**Role: Chef**

"Everyone calm down." A teen with brown hair a brownish black jacket.(Imagine Jim from Treasure Planet).

**Role: Sniper and archeologist**

"JIM STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" the green haired lady yelled

"Oh dear… Menchi and Edward Eldric are fighting again." A woman with green hair and a purple dress holding a hybrid baby said. As she was standing by her monstrous husband.

**Role navigators and muscians.**

"Enough you two… please." The husband asked

"SHUT IT! GLOBGOR!" the two yelled

"Hey stop arguing you both are going to ruin the captain's moment." The wife said

"Too late, Eclipsa." Ghidorah said

"AHH! BOSS!" everyone screamed out loud.

"CALM DOWN!" Ghidorah yelled as everyone calmed down.

"And beside we're here already… Well see you guys later! And find a coating Mechanic!" Ghidorah said as he ran for any direction.

Later as the main crew ( the people who were named) chased Ghidorah all over the place from amusement park to the lawless area but he stop for one reason.

"Boss! Wait up! Uhh… Boss?" Menchi said as she looked at her captain and saw the building.

"It's an auction slave house. Come on let's go in…"Ghidorah said coldly.

**_As Ghidorah and the Beast Pirates main crew entered the building. What he saw was disgusting and the worst part… an auction of a Beautiful red haired mermaid with a green tail. Which Jim is blushing at her._**

"**LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL MERMAID NOBLE!** Her name is Ariel Triton from the Ryuugu Kingdom she is a close relative to the royal family. She can sing or be an eye candy for your tank! And now the bidding will start at…" the auction announcer was about to say the starting bid.

"**I BID THREE HUNDRED MILLION!"** a woman in a space suit minus the air helmet with black hair age 20 said out loud then the crowd was silence.

"Well, Celestial Dragon Athena has the highest bid… Does anyone have a bid higher than that?" the Announcer asked.

"**I BID THREE HUNDRED AND TEN MILLION !**!" Ghidorah yelled out.

"Captain? What are you doing I thought…" Eclispa said

"I'm going to save her and free her too. No deserves this…" Ghidorah said coldly.

**_Mere moments ago in Athena's POV._**

_"I'm going to save her all I need to do is buy her and free her and since I'm a Celestial Dragon which I hate being. No one will try to outbid me." Athena thought_

"**I BID THREE HUNDREND MILLION!**" Athena yelled out loud.

"…" everyone in silence.

_"Yes it work!" Athena thought._

"Well, Celestial Dragon Athena has the highest bid… Does anyone has a bid higher than that?" the Announcer asked.

"**I BID THREE HUNDRED AND TEN MILLION** !" Ghidorah yelled out.

"HUH?! WHO'S THAT?!" Athena thought in shock.

**_Back to neutral point of view._**

"HOW DARE YOU OUT BID ME?! THREE HUNDRED TWENTY MILLION BERRIES!" Athena yelled out as she ran up to Ghidorah and yelled at him.

"OH I DARE! THREE HUNDRED THIRTY MILLION!" Ghidorah yelled

"FORTY!" Athena yelled

"FIFTY!" Ghidorah yelled

As everyone in the room wasn't sure what to do since it could either mean admirals or CP0

"SIXTY! **_SLAP!"_** Athena said as she was slapped by Ghidorah.

_Which made everyone gasped._

"HOW DARE YOU!" Athena screamed even though she didn't felt that and thought that he was cute.

"As I say again I DARED!" Ghidorah yelled.

"SAINT ATHENA SHOULD WE GET AN ADMIRAL?!" an agent asked

As everyone pirate or noble were sweating except Ghidorah and Kaido.

"No…" Athena said coldly.

"**WHAAAAA**?!" everyone in the room yelled out at the answer.

"So you want to settle this outside?" Ghidorah said with a smirk.

"Yes, I don't need some admiral fighting my battles and I have heard of you Lord Ghidorah." Athena said as she walks to a wall and kicks it down?!

"OKAY NO ONE BUYS ARIEL OR ELSE I WILL HAVE A HEAD ON A PLATTER!" Athena yelled as she took off her cloak for a red and blue female gladiator outfit with a lasso on the side and a sword and shield on back (imagine Wonder Woman 2017 movie).

"Heh, you're cute I'm actually regretting to harm you ." Ghidorah said

"I'm stronger than I look. **BLACK** **VORTEX**!" Athena said as she aimed her hand at Ghidorah and he was pulled in which shocks him and grabbed him on the left arm.

"Take THIS!" Athena punch him in the face then Ghidorah punch her in the gut as revenge.

**CRACKLE…SHOCK!**

Ghidorah uses a lighting infusion punch to shock her.

"**BLACK** **HOLE**!" Athena yelled out as the ground began to suck in Ghidorah.

"Heh… you're good hybrid transformation!" Ghidorah said as he grew wings, three spiked tails, and three dragon heads and grew scales as well tough as dimonds.

For this man has eaten the dragon dragon fruit Ghidorah model

"**RRRAAAAHHHH**!" Ghidorah/Athena yelled out as they ran to each other.

Then a blinding flash of light covered the entire field.

**_Timeskip One Hour later._**

The fighting has stopped twenty minutes ago.

"So is anyone going to check?" a regular noble said

"Fine…" an agent said as he walks to the door but was exploded as Athena and Ghidorah were covered in dirt and scratches.

"So… Who won?" Kaido asked

"It was a tie believe or not." Athena said.

"No way, no one could have match captain's strength!" Pizzaro said

"It was a tie and Athena here agreed for me to "buy" Ariel to set her free." Ghidorah said

"So who is buying Ariel?" the announcer asked.

"I am and I want the keys to her shackles." Ghidorah said as he gave the announcer 370,000,000 berries.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you sure." The announcer said as he gave Ghidorah the key.

"Grr…get out of my sight before I kill you." Ghidorah said as the announcer ran away.

**_Later at a Bar that just been opened up very recently…_**

**_Shakky's Ripoff Bar_**

As Jim unlocks the shackles on Ariel.

"There you're free now." Ghidorah said.

"T-thank you. Good sir," Ariel said nervously.

"So what happen were you kidnap from Fishman Island or did you came up to the surface for a new life." Jim asked.

"I came up here on my own to travel around the world." Ariel said

"Well, you can't go far on your own not while near the archipelagos. So why don't you join us?" Ghidorah said.

"Huh? But why?" Ariel asked

"Well for two reasons: One you seem like needing some friends and two I think Jim here likes you." Ghidorah said while Ariel and Jim blushed.

"The blushing has answered our question." Stein said.

"Yes I will join I am a good singer and I am an archeologists on phongliffs. Although I can't understand them." Ariel said.

Role: Singer and Archeologist

"So how long do we have to wait for the coating?" Ghidorah asked.

"At least three days. Four if we want it fool proof." Edward Elric said.

"Okay, so what will my old friends will do now?" a black haired woman with a spider shirt.

"Shakky you know any places we can go?" Kaido asked

"Well…" as Shakky was about to answer.

"**HEY! I DEMAND PARLEY!**" Athena yelled out loud.

"Parley? Isn't that an old pirate code made by Bartolomeo and Morgan?" Jim said.

"Yes, an old one that not anyone uses anymore." Stein said.

"Yeah, but we must obey the code." Ghidorah said as he walked outside.

"OI! CELESTIAL DRAGON WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ghidorah asked

"I…I WANT TO JOIN YOUR CREW!" Athena yelled out as she blushed.

"…" Everyone in silence

"Umm…Why? I mean I was part of a crew that attacked God Valley you know we basically attacked anyone and everyone there." Ghidorah said.

"I know and but I want to be free from the shackles of and so call "God". I just want to be free and fight for myself and others who cannot protect themselves. **PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOUR CREW! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING FROM ME MONEY, DEVIL FRUITS,** or you could have me." Athena said with passion and then hugged Ghidorah and whispered the last words into his ear. Which made him blush.

"S-Sure, but we need to wait at least four days for the coating to be complete. But uh… want to go to Sabody Park?" Ghidorah asked

"I love to!" Athena said as she grabbed Ghidorah's arm and dragged him in the direction of the amusement park.

"HELP ME!" Ghidorah cried comically.

**_Meanwhile with the rest of the crew who were watching the two._**

"What the heck just happened?" Edward asked.

"It looks like we got a new recruit," Globgor said.

"And his possible lover?" Kaido said

"Yes and a celestial dragon this will be interesting," Eclispa said

"Hey, where's Pizzaro?" Magellan said

**_Meanwhile at the auction house._**

"How about this I buy your establishment and you get 35 percent of the profits deal?" Pizzaro said with a evil grin.

"Sure, and I'll give you a white transponder snail since your captain is not a fan of slavery." The announcer said.

**_Meanwhile with Ghidorah and Athena in a Ferris wheel._**

"So how you like this date?" Ghidorah said as Athena blushed.

"This is not a DATE!" Athena cried out.

"Sure it isn't," Ghidorah said with a smirk.

"But I still can't grasp the idea of a celestial dragon being a crewmember of a D. of all things and yet you seem familiar for some reason," Ghidorah said

"We have met before in the East Blue Lougetown. Then again at God Valley." Athena said.

"Huh?..." As Ghidorah tried to think about what happened at God Valley and in Lougetown, his home.

"Here let me show you…" Athena said as she put her lips on Ghidorah's as Ghidorah's mind was having a flashback.

_"PLEASE LET ME GO WITH YOU! Raiden-CHAN!" a younger version of Athena yelled as she was crying. In Lougetown and again at God Valley._

_End flashback._

"Oh my god, it's you I can't believe we meet again "Diana Prince"," Ghidorah said as he put air quotes on Diana Prince then kissed her.

"Thank you, Lord Ghidorah," Athena said

"Actually it's Lor D. Ghidorah," Ghidorah said

_Then 4 days later Athena Donquotex or Diana Prince ran away from her life as a God to live as a mortal_

**_Timeskip at least eight more years the revolution in Wano_**

Then after many clashes with many enemies' which includes Gecko Moriah, Whitebeard, Shiki, Big Mama, Roger, and Garp.

_All thought with the Great Pirate Era things are going to be more hectic._

After crashing to Wano a man named Kurozumi Ocrchi asked the Beasts Pirates to take over Wano. Ghidorah was unsure but unfortunately, he agreed to it.

_Timeskip Ghidorah was hearing more and more of Orochi's acts and feels ashamed about it._

**_Later at a Battlefield_**

**BOOM!**

**SLASH!**

**SLICE!**

**CLASH!**

Oden and his nine red scabbards were up against the Beast pirates.

Things were the same except Oden was fighting both Kaido and Ghidorah.

As things heated up one of the beast pirates lackeys had Oden's son.

"**FATHER HELP!**" the child said

"**MOMO NO!**" Oden yelled out.

But as this happened Kaido hits Oden with his club.

"**YOU! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP HIS SON?**!" Ghidorah yelled at the soldier. looked like Hashirama when he fought Marada and carried a cursed sword called Shodai Kitesu gifted by Oden after an agreement to free the people Orochi capture which puts Ghidorah on a maddening scale 11/10

But sir... didn't you give the order?" the soldier said.

"What? **I DIDN'T GAVE OUT ANY ORDERS!**" Ghidorah yelled

As Oden tried to get on his feet the child smirked and turned into an old woman.

"What?!/Huh?" Ghidorah yelled and Kaido looked shocked and surprised.

**_One day later in the castle._**

"So Kaido your crew did it and that Oden is going to die I would thank you for this," Orochi said.

"Yes, but my captain is furious at you," Kaido said

"What? Aren't you the captain?" Orochi asked as he thought the giant brute was the captain since the jolly roger resembled him but then realized the man who sometimes rides the back of Kaido.

"No, but I'm his first mate and vice-captain. And he is very disappointed in you and your grandmother." Kaido said.

"Hey, Kaido I found them!" Ghidorah said as he tossed the old woman and an old man with a lute.

These two are Higurashi and Semimaru Kurozumi.

"**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! KILL SEMIMARU!**" Higurashi screamed as she pleads for her life.

"Oh yeah?" Ghidorah asked.

"Yes! SEE!" Higurashi said as she changed her face to several different people including a certain someone.

Ghidorah and Kaido flinched at her last face.

"You see, I'm harmless!" Higurashi said.

"Lies, anyone who met **Shiki the Golden Lion** is not "harmless" Kaido kill her. I'm already done with the Bari Bari no mi user." Ghidorah said coldly as he snaps the neck of the lute player.

"**NO WAIT!**" Orochi said as Kaido busted in the old woman's head and killed her.

**_Later Oden was boiled in oil as an execution but lasted for one hour._**

Just then some guard pointed their rifles at them.

"Hey, wait you agree to free his friends!" Ghidorah said.

"Yes, but I changed my mind!" Orochi said as Oden saved his friends. As the Nine Red Scabbards ran.

Then Kaido puts out a gun.

"Captain can I with your permission?" Kaido asked.

"Yes, fire away he shouldn't die by a mere execution but by the hands of someone who respect him," Ghidorah said as Kaido points the gun.

After Oden's final words Kaido shoots Oden but one thing surprised the two.

Oden smiled as he dies and sank into the giant pot.

_"What the? Was he?..." Ghidorah thought._

**_Timeskip..._**

Over the years there were many that left the crew Glomgor and Eclipsa had to return to Mewni when a branch family of the Butterfly family was abusing fishman and minks, and monsters in the island except for one Star Butterfly. Jim and Ariel returned to fishman island to lived out their lives together. Magellan left the crew to become a vice warden of Impel Down thanks to Athena's connections. And Pizzaro stayed the crew for now…

**_Seven years later_**

"**WAHH**!" a baby cried the baby had horns in his head, a monkey tail, gills, and black feathered wings.

"Awe, my baby is so cute!" Athena said. (age 35)

"He really is," Ghidorah said (age 36)

"So, what's the tyke's name?" Kaido asked

"…Achilles…Lor D. Achilles." Ghidorah said as he held the baby in his arms.

Lor D. Achilles was born on January 1st and 5 years later after his birth, things are going to change.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece only Oda Eiichiro**

**But I do own my OC's**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.1**

**Achilles and the Disaster Disaster Fruit along with New Recruits**

**_FIVE YEARS AFTER ACHILLES BIRTH_**

**_On the island Beehive…_**

As many pirates were fighting each other or buying black market items like Devil fruits, foods, and weapons.

**_At a restaurant_**

"Daddy! When can I get a devil fruit?" a young boy said as he ate a bowl of a boy with blue duck butt style hair with horns. Imaged a grey short sleeved hoodie.

"Hmm, we'll have to find on that suits you … but what do you what exactly?" Ghidorah said age 41

"Achilles?" Ghidorah asked.

"Hmmm… I want a strong Logia Type! Like Mommy's!" Achilles age 5 said with excitement.

"Oh, you want a power like mine?" Diana age 40 said as she walked up behind Ghidorah

"**YEAH! THEN I CAN'T BE TOUCH!"** Achilles said.

As when Ghidorah bonked Achilles in the head.

**BONK!**

"OUCH!" Achilles said as he yelps in pain.

"You know your mother didn't get stronger just by the fruit alone. She had training in her physical strength and her other skils," Ghidorah said.

"Ii knows daddy," Achilles said.

"Awe don't be I bet you get a devil fruit and new friends!" Diana said happily.

"Ehh who knows," Ghidorah said.

"Mom, I've finished lunch can I make some friends now?" Achilles asked adorably.

"Okay, I can't resist a face like that. Just be careful!" Diana said as Achilles ran into a random direction.

**_Somewhere within the city of Beehive…_**

**BOOM!**

"Who is this kid?! He's challenging six of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!" a random pirate said.

**CLASH!**

**CLASH!**

**CLANK!**

**SLASH!**

**SLICE!**

"Heh this kid is tough!" a Fishman said this man is Kisame Hoshigaki the man who wields Samehada. Of the seven swordsmen, a group of legendary bounty hunters with swords almost on the class of Saijo O Wazamono swords but in a class of there own.

"Be careful he's strong he was able to overpower Haku with ease," a man wielding a buster sword called Kubikiribocho this man Is Zabuza.

"Damn… he's strong…" a man wielding Kabutowari a weapon that is just a hammer and an ax this man is Jinin Akebino said.

"Killing this kid will make me happy," a man who wears a mask and wields the Nuibari is Kushimaru Kuriarare.

"I'll blast this kid to pieces with my Shibuki," a man with a brown beard said this man is Jinpachi Munashi the man who wields the Shibuki.

"Guys calm down he must be stronger than any of us," a grey-haired man with glasses said this is Chhojuro the man who wields Hiramekaeri.

"First I'll take you six down and then I'll take down Hawkeye Mihawk!** Two Sword style: BANE OF THE GODS**!" the boy yelled as he drew the Spirit Sword and the Sword of Light.

"That stance!" Zabuza said in shock.

"Those words!" Chojuro said in shock.

"It's him the son of Amidamaru Nobunaga," Kisame said with a battle-hungry smile.

"The name's Mifune Nobunaga and I'll be taking your swords," Mifune said

Then Mifune charges at then and slashed Kisame but blocked it. Then it sends a shockwave. Knocking Mifune back.

"Grr… I'll take you fools down with my mother's swords I think it is fair!" Mifune said (age 7) as he took out two swords of great importance.

"Those swords are they?" Chojuro said sadly.

"Yeah, these swords once belong to my mother Ameyuri Ringo of the Kiba Blades!" Mifune said

"What happened to her?" Kisame asked.

"She died from an incurable disease… But I swore on my parent's grave that I'll be one of the world's strongest swordsman!" Mifune said as he charged at the group again but killed off Kushimaru and took the Nuibari.

"Gugh!" Kushimaru dies as his head cut off.

"N-no way he killed Kushimaru!" Zabuza said.

As Mifune was emitting black flames and electricity.

"NOW FALL!" Mifune said as he slashed at the ground and a shockwave defeated the entire group.

**BOOM!**

**KABOOM!**

Kisame was the last one standing and then fell to his knees.

Then Mifune collected the swords of his defeated foes…

"HAHA! I have them all now!" Mifune said

Just then Achilles attacked Mifune.

**CLASHED!**

Which sends a shockwave…

Mifune used his Kiba blades to block the attack.

Achilles was using a Kanabao giving by Kaido.

"Hey! I like how you fight!" Achilles said.

"Huh? Who are you?!" Mifune asked

"I'm Lor D. Achilles! And I want you on my crew!" Achilles said

"Crew? As in pirate crew? Hmm… pros I could meet stronger people… cons I could die… You got yourself a deal!" Mifune said

"I'm Mifune Nobunaga!" Mifune said.

"Hey I saw how you fight kid," a four-arm giant with granite color skin said.

"Whoa what type of giant are you?" Mifune/Achilles asked.

"Oh, I'm being rude I'm Vulcan Hept, the Four-Armed Giant and right now I'm at least 70 years old," Vulcan said.

"Well, I also saw the fight and I heard your name you're Lor D. Ghidorah's son aren't you?" a fish woman girl (age 11) asked.

"Yes, I am the son of Ghidorah but who are you?" Achilles asked.

"I'm Venus Hawkins but you can call me Mila Penko as my pirate name my parents were part of the Beast Pirates both were Archeologists," Mila said as she introduces herself a shark fish woman.

"Hmm… kid that was some fight and I overheard what you said your parent is Ghidorah the Void Emperor or something like that. Names Texas Jones archeologists," a teen with a cowboy hat as he introduces himself age 16.

"Cool…" Achilles said

"Hey, we want to join as well I am Theodor Stein and this is Florence Loveheart we're students from the Drum Kingdom and we want to join./ Uh huh," Theodor and Florence said as they came out.

"Wow I'm getting a crew already," Achilles said

"Hey I want to join it seems it is more exciting than what I am doing right now names RIn Okurma,,"Rin said as he introduced himself he has a sword and a tail with cat like ears on his head.

"I want to join too! I'm Star Griff!" Star Griff said (age 12)

"Well, anyone else?" Achilles asked

**BOOM!**

Everyone turned to the direction and saw a guy with a panda head.

"I want to join names Pandaman. Now run," Pandaman said as he ran followed by everyone else.

"Why are we running?" Achilles asked

"It's because of the tax collectors they wouldn't leave me alone!" Pandaman said

Just then a yellow bird landed on Achilles' head, a little green box was hugging his leg, and a white cat with blue eyes came out of nowhere.

"Awe they're so cute I'm going to call you Billy for your bill, BMO because the side says BMO, and you President Aria," Achilles said as he huge the two animals.

"SQUAK!/ NYU!" Billy and Aria made noise.

"YAY!" BMO said

Later as Achilles' new crew manage to hide from the tax collectors and stumble upon a devil fruit auction behind a curtain.

"Man I'm hungry…" Achilles said as he grabbed a random Multi-color spiral fruit and ate it.

"Gross!" Achilles said

"NOW FOR THE NEXT ITEM THE LEGENDARY ORIGIN DEVIL FRUIT THE DISASTER DISASTER FRUIT!" an announcer said as the curtains pulled back and revealed Achilles holding a half-eaten devil fruit.

"Uh oh," Achilles and crew thought

"YOU LITTLE BRAT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO FIND THAT FRUIT I'LL KILL YOU!" the announcer said

"Don't touch my son," Ghidorah said as he walks behind the announcer.

"I don't care if he is your son whoever the fuck you are? OH CRAP!" the announcer said venomously but then was afraid as he turned around and saw Ghidorah one of the Emperors!

DRAMATIC LIGHTNING NOISE!

As a comically lightning flashed.

"Well, what will you do?" Ghidorah asked evilly.

"Umm… I'll let go of your son and let you take the fruit?" the announcer said fearfully as he is afraid.

"There you go… Achilles I'll take you back to the ship along with your new friends," Ghidorah said.

"YAY!" Achilles cheered

**_Later…_**

"So you ate the Original Logia devil and my little baby boy has friends!" Diana said as she hugged Achilles.

"Mommy! You're embarrassing me!" Achilles said as everyone was laughing…

**_A month later…_**

**_Wano…_**

**BOOM!**

"LORD OROCHI! SOMEONE STOLED THE ENTIRE KITCHEN FLOOR!" a samurai said as he barged into the room.

"Great how will I get my food today? Do you know who stole it?" Orochi said

"Sir, it's Young Lord Achilles," a samurai said

**_Meanwhile in Kuri…_**

"Alright, guys! Free food for everyone curtsey from Achilles of the Disasters," Mifune said as he gave out food cooked and made by Rin who is an excellent cook.

Using a stolen kitchen and I mean an entire kitchen!

"Thank you, Mifune your father was Wano decent I believe? Yes?" a hungry old man asked.

"I don't know but he admires Wano," Mifune said

"Hey! Vulcan how's the food?" Rin asked.

"It's delicious!" Vulcan answered.

Others were helping out as they can Theodore and Florence were helping out with medical issues with disease and sickness.

Everyone was helping out including Achilles.

**_One month later…_**

**_On a raid on Marineford…_**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Sir the Beasts Pirates are being more dangerous every day they just raided the scientific labs!" a vice-admiral said

"Gugh what are those pirates' thinking?" a man with a black afro this man is Sengoku future Fleet Admiral but current Admiral.

"SIR! BLUEPRINTS FOR THE SPECIAL BATTLESHIPS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!" a marine officer yelled as he barged into the room.

"WHAT?! WHO DID IT?!" Sengoku yelled.

"It was this boy and his crew we believe they're apprentices of the Beast Pirates and the leader may be Lord Ghidorah's son," the officer said

"Damn…" Sengoku cursed.

**_Meanwhile on the Black Pearl followed by other ships the Mammoth, the Brachio(Queen's Ship), Terrorsaur (King's ship if it is ever revealed but it is like Jack's or Queen's ship but with a pteranodon head.)_**

"What a haul boys and girls!" Ghidorah said as he ate a piece of meat.

"What you got?" Diana asked.

"I got some blueprints for some battleships!" Achilles said as he revealed his loot.

Ships looking similar to Red Flag X Drake's ship in the same color. But evolved to ship land, sea, and maybe air.

"And I have plans to build 12 ships each with a different animal as a figurehead based on the twelve animals. Dragon, Dog, Cat, Cow, Rooster, Rat, Snake, Horse, Monkey, Rabbit, Goat, and Goat. And I'll have a thirteen ship as the lead," Achilles said ambitiously.

"Whoa you're planning a fleet a tough one," Ghidorah said.

"Oh, I also stole these!" Achilles said as he took out a one golden transponder snail and twelve to thirteen silver snails.

"No way nya!" Pizarro said in shock.

"Is that?" Ghidorah said in shock.

"The transponder snails for the Buster Call," Diana said in shock.

"So can I keep them?" Achilles asked

"Yeah, I bet you can put the Buster Call in good use in your hands," Ghidorah said.

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll find the Arcadia that Great Grandpa used to sailed in centuries ago," Achilles said as a giant black battleship which is larger than a giant's ship appeared in the background.

"Heh maybe but who knows he hid his ship where he found it a long time ago before his death," Ghidorah said.

"COOL!" Achilles' crew except Vulcan said with stars in their eyes.

**_Meanwhile in the background …_**

"That boy is getting stronger nya…I wonder how much he is worth if I sold him to the Celestial Dragons with that power and his bloodline I can make a crew of my crew and reconquered my home country with ease," Pizarro said evilly.

**_Later in the middle of the night…_**

**_Captain's quarters…_**

"Sir, I'm planning to leave the crew to form my own crew nya in ten days," Pizarro said

"Hmm… sure, but the next time we meet we'll be enemies," Ghidorah said with a smile.

**_After the meeting, Pizarro went to his room…_**

"PURUPURU…PURUPURU…PURUPURU…KL-ANK!" the transponder snail said as it rang.

"What is it, Pizarro? You are disturbing god's sleep!" a celestial dragon said.

"Well, I have an offer for you'll never refuse…" Pizarro said

"What do you have that I won't refuse?" a celestial dragon said.

"How about the grandson of your daughter and Lor D. Ghidorah? Mr. Donquiote…" Pizarro said.

"…?!….I'm listening…" the celestial dragon said.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece only Oda Eiichiro**

**But I do own my OC's**

**I give credit of song Hope by Namie Amuro one of my favorite openings.**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.2**

**Betrayal! Crisis of Mariejois!**

**Meeting the Desert Princess!**

**_Ten days after the meeting of Ghidorah and Pizaro _**

**_In the middle of the day…_**

**_Somewhere in the New World…_**

**BOOM!**

"RUN!" Achilles yelled as he ran from a certain pirate.

"Mamamama! GET THEM!" A large woman laughs as Achilles and crew are currently stealing a cake for the people of Wano.

As Commanders and Charlotte children were chasing them.

"I can't believe we're already crossed paths with BIG MOM!" Mifune yelled at Achilles.

"I BLAME YOU CAPTAIN! YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME SINCE I'M A GIANT!" Vulcan yelled as he was in a tux. And was put in an arrange marriage with a Charlotte.

"I wasn't really going to leave you I was planning to break you out!" Achilles said.

"SHUT IT YOU GUYS!" Texas yelled

"KEEP RUNNING!" Star Griff and Rin Okumura yelled

"I swear I'm going to shoot you!" Venus/Milo yelled

"SORRY GUYS IT WAS MY FAULT HOW WAS I SUSPOSED TO KNOW THAT MY TAX COLLECTOR WOULD BE HERE!" Pandaman yelled.

"Eh, if we survive I'll buy the whole crew lunch! With Big Mama's cash Hakaihakaihakai!" Achilles laughed.

**_Later after somehow escaping from Big Mom and managed NOT to lose anyone and managed to steal sweets and treasure from her a feat too insane than it already as it is!_**

"Dad! The afternoon papers are here!" Achilles said as he took the newspaper from the bird.

"Let see hmm… Alabasta… Drum… Dressarosa….This year's upcoming Revelly… Ah here we go bounties! Let see Ghidorah the Void Emperor **4,900,000,000!** YES THE WORLD GOVERNMENT FINALLY SEES ME AS THE REAL CAPTAIN!" Ghidorah said as he cheers but as he was celebrating another wanted poster fell to the ground as Diana picked it up.

"Umm… Hun? Kaido of the 100 Beasts bounty is **4,000,000,010 berries**. Ten more than your last one," Diana said

"WHAT?! HOW COME KAIDO IS WORTH TEN MORE THAN ME! GRR…" Ghidorah yelled.

"Dad that was your last bounty," Achilles said

**Last bounty:**

**Ghidorah 3,700,000,000 berries**

**Kaido 3,700,000,010 berries**

"Hey it said here there calling you one of the Four Emperors," Achilles said

"Whoa me being there with good old Whitebeard, Linlin Big Mom, and "Darth Sidous" Poopatine," Ghidorah said with a smile for Whitebeard and Big Mama since they were part of the same crew except for Palatine since he is just some weakling who gathered an alliance of human supremacists which includes Davros, John Lumic, Mina Loveberry, Grand Admiral Thrawn,Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Pre Vizula,Cinder Fall, Firelord Ozai and Azula.

"Poop," Achilles said

"Ghidorah his name is Palatine although you do despise him," Diana said as she corrected her husband.

(A literal list of people in tv shows that I loathe) Except Whitebeard and Big Mama because they're cool and awesome.

"Well today was Pizaro's last day here and let's party!" Ghidorah said as the entire crew partied.

Kaido and Ghidorah had a drinking contest.

Achilles was playing cards with his crew.

And Diana was singing Hope by Namie Amuro

**_Later everyone was sleeping in the middle of the night on the Black Pearl. After the party._**

"Heh heh my plan will begin at last," Pizaro said evilly as he took Achilles' sleeping body to a row boat.

"Now one way ticket to power, my Kingdom, and a title of Warlord," Pizaro said

"Huh? Morning… Pizaro what are you doing?" Achilles asked

"Crap! He woke up!" Pizzaro thought.

"Nothing kid I just wanted to get something," Pizzaro lied.

"….." Achilles was silent and his hair was covering his eyes.

"You're lying…" Achilles said coldly.

"What? No I'm not…" Pizzaro said as he was panicing.

"What do you want?" Achilles said as his body went into defensive stance.

"What I want is YOU KID!" Pizaro yelled as Achilles unleashed a disaster.

"**LIGHTING HYDRA PISTOL!**" Achilles yelled as his fist was in the shape of a hydra head.

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

The entire crew woke up and went to the sides.

"Achilles!" Ghidorah and Diana yelled out.

"MOM! DAD! I hurt Mr. Pizaro," Achilles yelled out as he was crying.

"What?" Diana was speechless.

"Pizaro how dare you! KAIDO! SEARCH HIS ROOM! IF YOU FOUND NOTHING SEARCH HIS BELONGINGS!" Ghidorah said with fury as Kaido ran to the traitor's room or former room.

"Pizaro how could you I thought we were friends?" Diana cried.

"**HA! US FRIENDS? DON'T GET ME STARTED YOU'RE A CELESTIAL DRAGON IF THE CREW DIDN'T KNOW THAT! NYAH**!" Pizaro mocks them.

"Are you stupid? Of course we knew," the entire crew said nonchalantly.

"**NANI**?!" Pizzaro was dumbfounded.

"You mean to tell me that of all the years I have been married to my wife that I wouldn't know her secret as a Celestial Dragon which she said she hates practically **EVERYDAY?! AND YOU DIDN'T THOUGHT OF THIS THROUGH?!**" Ghidorah yelled.

"Oh!" Pizzaro said as he puts his fist on his palm stupidly.

"**YOU ARE A TRAITOROUS DOG! AND YOU WILL BE SENTIENCED ON AN UNCHARTED ISLAND WITH ONLY A GUN WITH ONE BULLET!**" Ghidorah yelled with Conqueror's Haki oozing out of Ghidorah and lightning crashes from the sky.

"Wait have merc-" Pizzaro begs but was knocked out cold.

**_Later he woke up on an uncharted island…_**

"No… No… .NNOOOO!" Pizzaro yelled to the heavens as it echoes to the sky.

**_Meanwhile with Ghidorah and Diana's room_**

"I can't believe one of our own was dealing with Celestial Dragons and it was your father Diana," Ghidorah said sadly.

"…I want to speak with him in person…" Diana said.

"Are you sure the World Government will see our every move dear," Ghidorah said with worry.

"I have been running for a long time… I must confront my demons of my past," Diana said

"Okay Diana I'll make preparations for Mariejois." Ghidorah said.

As Ghidorah left the room… Diana began to cry.

"Mom are you alright?" Achilles asked his mother.

"Yes, Achilles I'm fine I'm just hurt…" Diana said sadly then Achilles hugged his mother.

**_Later Achilles wanted to talk to his father but him and uncle Kaido talking to each other._**

"So how long was he in business?" Ghidorah asked.

"Probably since the Sabody Archipelagos he had a lot of deals," Kaido said

"Grr… Right under my nose and I never knew. You're dismissed," Ghidorah said as Kaido exited the room.

"Dad?" Achilles said as he entered the room.

"Oh, hey kiddo what you what to talk about?" Ghidorah asked his son.

"I want to ask are you alright?" Achilles asked

"Well, let see here one of my crew members was dealing with slavery which is one of my iron clad rules and I'm meeting my freaking in-laws so all things considered good-ish," Ghidorah said

"…Not good?" Achilles tilted his head innocently.

"Yeah, not good kid anything else you want to ask?" Ghidorah asked

"Well, when I build up my fleet I plan to have the Arcadia the Twelve ships of the Zodiac, and a 120 battleships 10 for each animal ship so it would be 1 animal ship for every ten ships," Achilles said

Ghidorah whistled as he admired his son's ambition.

"Whoa, 120 more battleships that like 120,000 worth of manpower. And if you succeed son you would have surpassed Whitebeard's fleet. Well son I'm going to be proud of you when you get that fleet. Well in ten days we will meet your grandparents. Remember what I told you," Ghidorah said

"Always insult a Celetsial Dragon?" Achilles asked

"That's my boy," Ghidorah said as he smiled.

**_One week later at the Red Line…_**

"Demon Ghiodrah, Saint Athena, and demigod Achilles. Saint Nero is waiting for you and the Five Elder Stars are glad you are back Saint Athena," a CP9 agent said.

"Well, I was expecting more of a trap," Ghidorah said who let his guard down.

"Dad I brought the family sword," Achilles said the Fusion Sword or rather the Seven Star Buster Blade. Which is six blades that combine into one blade or rather the "seventh" sword.

"Good my boy keep that sword on you and maybe you can get your gift early," Ghidorah said

"REALLY?!" Achilles cheered he was wearing a furry looking jacket that resembled Kaido's coat, was wearing a black and blue kimono, wore sandals, and had spike bracelets. While carrying a buster sword.

**_Later at the elevator…_**

"Huh, so this is a means of travel…I hate it," Ghidorah said with glee.

"Hun you like it don't you?" Diana/Athena asked

"Yes," Ghidorah said

"SO HIGH!" Achilles said with stars in his eyes.

As the two parents laughed at their child's antics.

**_As the elevator reached Mariejois…_**

They got off.

The land was beautiful fancy buildings, shiny sidewalks, and a movable sidewalk.

"I hate all of this already," Ghidorah and Achilles said as the same time.

"I know let just go…" Diana/Athena said

Later after a snotty Celestial Dragon tried to touch Achilles or tried to turn him into a slave. Athena/Diana killed that person which would be illegal for a mortal but since she is also a Celestial Dragon it is technically legal for her to murder someone.

**_Later at the Throne Room…_**

As the Lor D. family entered the room.

"Ah, Athena we're glad that you're okay," one of the Elder Stars said with a smile as the rest smiled as well.

"Huh? I thought Celestial Dragons would be all douche baggy or something," Ghidorah said with confusion.

"It's because they raise me as a baby to a teenager. They're more a father than my actual father," Diana/Athena said

"Okay I guess that sort of make sense," Ghidorah said.

"Alright, Elder Stars let's cut to the chase. I'm here and I need to talk about the current situation with the Celestial Dragons at the moment. Wait where is my father?" Diana/Athena said as she also requested her father to at least hear her out for once.

The Five Elder Stars looked sad and had regrets on their faces.

Diana/Athena, Ghidorah, and Achilles all wonder what's with the faces.

Then they heard footsteps of a person? And saw the person who walked to the throne surrounded by twenty rusty swords.

"Grandfathers who is that?" Diana/Athena asked.

"No… it can't be…" Ghidorah said as he grits his teeth.

"Mom? Dad? Who is that person?" Achilles asked as he senses a ominous aura around that person.

"Who is that person Ghi?" Diana/Athena asked.

"That person is the one who rules over the world Im isn't that right? The World Government's darkest secret you claimed no one should have more power than the other but here we are Im the one who sits on the throne," Ghidorah said coldly as he unleashed Conqueror's Haki at the Five Elder Stars and Im-sama.

"….." Im sat down on the throne and stares at the family and pointed at the family and made a gesture with their thumb and slide it across their neck.

"We're sorry Athena-chan but it was made yesterday that your entire family will be kill in the name of order…" one of the Elder Stars said with a sadden expression.

"Please understand we don't want to do this but it's an order from the top." Another Elder Star said.

"Well, at least you're being honest," Diana/Athena said as she covered her arms with the Dark Dark Fruit powers.

"Well**, I WON'T LET YOU DRAGONS HURT MY SON!**" Ghidorah yelled as he grabbed Achilles and used a lot of strength to throw Achilles out of Mariejois. And then pulled out Kitestu the 1st and turned into a hybrid Ghidorah dragon and human.

"Be careful my son," Ghidorah and Diana thought together.

The two ran at the Five Elder Stars which would eventually be called the "Seven Day Crisis at Mariejois!"

**_Meanwhile with Kaido at the Black Pearl_**

"Oh no…" Kaido said as he saw an air bullet.

"That's the singal meaning that it was a trap…" Mifune said

"COME ON! THE CAPTAIN TOLD ME IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED WE FOLLOW IT AND ESCAPE!" Kaido yelled.

"But sir shouldn't we recovered Captain Ghidorah and Commander Diana?" a crew member asked.

_"Hmmm….Maybe I bet Achilles will be fine," Kaido thought._

**_Meanwhile with Achilles_**

"NO! MOM! DAD! Where will I go? Will I ended up in a place I know or a new place? Will I live or die? Will I see my family again…" Achilles thought as he went to sleep.

**_Three Days later at Night._**

The Air bullet lost speed and Achilles crashed at a certain desert kingdom castle.

**CRASH!**

"AAHHH!" a girl scream was heard by Achilles as he woke up.

"Ugh… Where am I?" Achilles asked

"You're in my room…" the girl said in response as she was afraid.

"Um… who are you?" Achilles asked

"My name is Vivi Nefeltari…" the Light blue hair girl reply who was still shaking by the sudden appearance of the horned boy who crashed from the sky.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece only Oda Eiichiro**

**But I do own my OC's**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.3**

**Waking Up in Paradise!**

**Lor D. Achilles Meet Princess Vivi Nefeltari**

**On a certain Island in Paradise…**

"Um… who are you?" Achilles asked (age 5)

"My name is Vivi Nefeltari…" the Light blue hair girl reply who was still shaking by the sudden appearance of the horned boy who crashed from the ceiling of her room. (age 4)

"So… where am I?" Achilles asked

"You're in my room…" Vivi said

"I mean exactly like the name of an island or kingdom…" Achilles said

"Oh! You're in the Kingdom of Alabasta the castle more specifically," Vivi said

"Alabasta that is far from the New World … Oh, I forgot my manners the name is Lor D. Achilles and going to be six in January…" Achilles said

"So… Achilles… why did you crash through my ceiling in the middle of the night?" Vivi asked.

"Well…" Achilles said but then…

**CRASH!**

"ALRIGHT INTRUDER! STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS OR PREPARE TO DIE!" a man with white curled hair hold a spear yelled followed by man with a dark green coat and a man with a purple line under his eyes and wears a robe with stars on it both who are also holding swords.

As Achilles saw this he fainted…

"Umm… Well, that was easy…" The man in curls said in shock.

Then the man with the dark green coat approached the boy…

"Umm… Igaram I think he just sleeps deprive and hungry…" the dark green coat man said

"I wonder where he came from?" the man with the purple line asked as he looked up at the ceiling…

"Hmm… we should probably send him to the infirmary right Pell?" the Green coat man asked

"Yeah, Chaka the king will have a field day with this…" the white robe man said

"Igaram will he be okay?" Vivi asked

"Yes, Princess he will be alright but we will have to ask him questions about everything," Igaram said in a kind voice.

"Okay… but can I sleep in the infirmary too," Vivi asked

The three looked at each other…

"Umm… why Princess Vivi?" Pell asked

"It was because we were having a conversation and I feel he needs help…" Vivi said

"…Hmmm…Okay you can sleep in the infirmary but there will be a guard outside of the room," Chaka said

"Okay, Chaka!" Vivi said with a smile as she follows them into the infirmary…

As Chaka place, Achilles on the bed and Vivi got on the bed as well and covered the two with a blanket.

"Goodnight…Zzzzzz…" Vivi said as she then fell asleep.

**_Later in the King's bedroom…_**

King Cobra Nefletari who was reading a certain orange book…

"Hmmm… interesting storytelling… that guard was right this is good…" Cobra said who was interested in a book a guard was speaking about.

Just then…

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"My King, may we enter now?" Igaram asked

"In a minute!" Cobra said as he hid the book under his mattress…

"You may enter now…" Cobra said

"Sir! Something just happened in the princess's room!" Igaram yelled

"WHAT?! IS THERE AN INTRUDER IF SO I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN!" Cobra yelled in comedic effect.

"Well… umm, we found him…" Pell said

"Really? Where is he?" Cobra asked

"In the infirmary with the princess…" Chaka said

Cobra emitted a deadly aura around him.

"Hear us out the boy just crashed through her bedroom's ceiling and went unconscious…" Igaram said

"Wait… a boy with horns? Where did he come from?" Cobra asked

"We do not know but it's clear that he was hungry…" Pell said

"But, do we know where he came from?" Cobra asked

"No, although he must have told Vivi and the two are asleep right now…" Igaram said

"Sigh… we'll talk when he wakes up…" Cobra sighs

"Yes sir," the three said as they left the room.

"Hmm… a boy? I wonder if he is related to Lor D. Ghidorah…" Cobra said out loud.

_**One day later (four Days after Mariejois)**_

**_In the morning…_**

"Ugh... Morning sun… morning sword… morning pretty blue hair girl…" Achilles said drowsily as he closed his eyes…

"…" Achilles was silent.

_"Huh? A girl in bed?! Okay just slowly move out…" Achilles thought as he moved._

Vivi suddenly woke up.

"Oh, you're awake. Do you what anything?" Vivi asked as Achilles was shocked…

"Umm… Ramen?" Achilles said because he does not know what to do.

"Okay!" Vivi said as she got out of bed and opened the door and asked Igaram for some ramen.

"The Ramen will be ready in five minutes," Vivi said

"Okay, why are you being nice to me? Considering I am technically an intruder in a kingdom affiliated with the World Government…" Achilles said

"Why would you worry about that?" Vivi asked

"You never heard of my father have you?" Achilles asked in shock.

Vivi shook her head.

"**Lor D. Ghidorah the Void Emperor**? One of **Yonkos**?" Achilles said

"Oh wait isn't he the pirate who kidnaps a Celestial Dragon," Vivi said

"Yes, although "kidnap" isn't the word my mom use it's more she join the crew than kidnap into the crew," Achilles said

"Wait… joined… your mother is a celestial dragon?!" Vivi asked in shock.

"Yeah, but she really hates the Celestial Dragons. She prefers being a "mortal human" than being a god," Achilles said

"That's pretty amazing; I thought Celestial Dragons would stay at Mariejois…" Vivi said

"Well if I'm right then the Nefeltari family were one of the twenty kings who founded the World Government but stay with us "Pitiful mortals", Hakaihakaihakai!" Achilles said as he laughs.

"Yeah, I guess…" Vivi said

"Princess your breakfast is ready…" a woman with curls said as she brought in Pancakes and a very large bowl of Ramen…

"Whoa aren't you that curled hair dude?" Achilles asked.

"Oh no that's Terracotta, Igaram's wife," Vivi explained.

"**HUH**?!" Achilles was shocked because of the scary similarities between the two.

"But she looks so much like that curled hair guy…" Achilles whispered into Vivi's ear causing Vivi to laugh at Achilles' comment.

"Alright now eat up," Terracota said

"Thank you…" Achilles said as he took the bowl and pour the contents into his mouth with blinding speed. Leaving the bowl wobbling on the table and Achilles took his sword from the wall.

"Well, that was fast…" Vivi said in awe.

"Princess Vivi, intruder you two are requested by the king to see him at the throne room," Igaram said

"Okay, let's go!" Vivi said as she grabbed Achilles' arm and dragged him out of the room.

**_Later at the Throneroom…_**

"Okay kid state your name, occupation, and the reason you crashed through the ceiling of my daughter's room," Cobra asked calmly.

"Okay, my name is Lor D. Achilles, I'm currently a cabin boy for the Beasts Pirates and plan to become a pirate captain, and I was thrown here by my father from Mariejois to protect me, is that enough?" Achilles asked

"Yes, wait… Lor D… You're the son of Lor D. Ghidorah of the Four Emperors and Fallen Goddess Diana," Cobra asked.

"Yes, but how did you know about my mother?" Achilles asked in confusion since only World Government officials like Cipher Pol or World Nobles have that information.

"It's because your mother and I were good friends when she used to travel as a celestial dragon," Cobra said.

"Really? Well, that's something that I should ask my mom about when I see her and dad," Achilles said.

"That reminds me this year is the Revelly…" Cobra said.

"Well, I guess the interviews are over I'm just gonna travel around this castle and city," Achilles said as he attempted to exit the room.

"**WAIT**! Your majesty, the boy could be a spy for the Beast Pirates whose purpose is to invade the country!" Igaram said with a worried tone.

"Igaram… he's just a kid and even if he has devil fruit powers which is most likely the case since he is part of the crew…" Cobra said

"I do have a devil fruit a logia type," Achilles said to confirm Cobra's thought.

" I think he won't hurt my daughter…" Cobra said

"Hmm… fine if that is your wish…" Igaram said

"Besides look at them…" Cobra said with a smile as he and Igaram turned to Vivi and Achilles.

"Well, Vivi what do you want to do?" Achilles asked.

"Hmm… I want to see your devil fruit powers!" Vivi said with joy and stars in her eyes.

"Hmmm… Sure why not but we have to find a place that isn't noticeable…" Achilles said

"Okay!" Vivi said as she whistled out loud.

"**SQUAWK**!" Two ducks appeared out of nowhere one with a blue hat and one with a red hat.

"Whoa! Giant ducks! What are they?" Achilles asked.

"This is Karoo and Hikaru they're part of the Super Sonic Duck Squadron!" Vivi said as she got on Karoo.

Achilles also tried this but Hikaru bit Achilles' hand.

"**SQUAWK!**" Hikaru made a noise and bit Achilles' hand.

"**YEOW!**" Achilles yelled in pain.

"Oh, I forgot to mention he bites people's hands a lot…" Vivi explained.

"Gee… you should have mentioned that BEFOREHAND!" Achilles yelled comically.

"Heh heh…" Vivi chuckles evilly.

**_Later outside the city…_**

"Okay Achilles shows me something…" Vivi said

"Okay, I only used a few elements of my devil fruit. Mine is the first Logia type so I have pure power of destruction of logias and some paramecia types." Achilles said

"Okay just show me something simple…" Vivi asked.

"Okay **SANDSTORM HYDRA!"** Achilles yelled as several Hydra heads made of sand burst out of Achilles' back and roared then the heads destroyed a giant slab of stone.

"Cool…" Vivi said

"NOW **SANDSTORM PISTOL!**" Achilles yelled as his right hand turned into sand and punched the stone slab and it shattered.

"Cool… can you do more?" Vivi asked.

"Sure… How about THIS! **FIRE FIST!"** Achilles yelled as he unleashed a massive flame attack at the poor slab.

**BOOM!**

"That was awesome!" Vivi said in excitement.

"Thanks! My devil fruit is called the Disaster Disaster Fruit the first Logia fruit," Achilles said

"The first I didn't know that devil fruits had a base of everything," Vivi said

"Each class has the first like the Kaiju kaiju and Alchemy alchemy fruits, but they have not been found yet…" Achilles said

"But my power if I train right could rival my dad's Dragon Dragon fruit model Ghidorah, since he can cause devastating events that can reshape a world," Achilles explained.

"Whoa, and your parents are right now fighting in Mariejois?" Vivi asked in shock.

"Yeah, but my parents are the strongest nothing can stop them when they're working together!" Achilles declared with pride.

**_Meanwhile at Mariejois…_**

**BOOM!**

**CRACKLE!**

**KABOOM!**

"Called in Admiral Akainu! WE NEED HIS HELP!" a Cipher Pol agent said in fear into the transponder snail.

Kizaru and Kuzan were both thrown into a wall.

"Ugh!" Kizaru and Kuzan yelped in pain.

**_Meanwhile at Marineford _**

"**AAAHHH!**-Ka-chin…" the snail yelled at the other end went to sleep…

"Damn… just what is Ghidorah doing up there?" Sengoku asked in shock.

"Don't know don't Ghidorah and Diana have a son? If so the reports tell us that Ghidorah threw their son out of harm's way into Paradise… The Beast Pirates are currently splitting into three groups: one returning to Wano, one staying at the bottom of the Red Line, and one searching for Achilles…" Garp said.

"Great… Damn you Ghidorah you're causing quite a storm and not with your Devil fruit power…" Sengoku mutter to himself.

**_Back at Mariejois…_**

Ghidorah was killing not just cipher pol agents but also Celestial dragons…

Diana was creating a black hole capable of destroying entire islands.

The two were dirty and covered in blood.

"We must survive if we can see our son again!" Diana said

"Right, I don't care how many gods or assassins we kill. I just want to see Achilles." Ghidroah said

But unknown to the two, their crew, and the world they won't survive until three days later.

**_Back with Vivi and Achilles…_**

"So do you have any friends?" Vivi asked

"Yeah, and one big sister…" Achilles said

"Really?" Vivi said.

"Well, she is like a big sister her name is Meteora Butterfly. Then I have my friends there's Envy, Hanjian Kurozumi, Rin Okumura, Pandaman, Venus Hawkins or Mila Penkos, Theodor and Florence I see those two gettings together in the future, the four-armed Giant Vulcan Heph, Texas Jones, Star Griff, and finally Mune Nobunaga," Achilles said as he listed out the names.

"That's a lot of friends…" Vivi said sadly…

"Well… do you have any friends?" Achilles asked.

"…No… I don't…" Vivi said sadly as she stared down at the ground.

"Oh… well maybe I can be your friend," Achilles said with a smile.

"Really?!" Vivi said in surprise.

"Sure, I mean I got nothing to do so why not?" Achilles said

"**YAY**!" Vivi said in joy as she hugged Achilles.

**_Meanwhile behind some bushes…_**

"Your Majesty you're right, they are perfect for each other…" Igaram said quietly while Cobra was smiling happily.

_And so two unlikely met and made a friendship that would eventually change the world as we know it…_

_But in three days Achilles will found out the world isn't fair…_

_The rage he will unleash…_

_And the battle that will let him gain a title the world would remember._

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece only Oda Eiichiro**

**But I do own my OC's**

**I am excited to see the supposed son of Kaido "Yamato" if he is revealed in Chapter 980. If you don't know who is Yamato then I should tell you to read the Manga… and I may incorporate Yamato* as the Right-hand man if he is actually badass. But I need to confirm if he is really all everyone hyped up to be… But anyway here we go!**

**Opening HunterXHunter Departure **

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.4**

**Vivi Been Kidnapped! **

**Achilles' Rage Against the World and a Traitor!**

**_Three Days later from where we left off…_**

**_In the morning…_**

Achilles woke up in his Alabasta style clothing then he yawned.

"Yawn… Well another day to have fun…" Achilles said as he yawns as he took out a straw hat but had a blue strap instead of red a gift from Vivi. Then grab his sword.

Achilles changed into his repaired Wano style clothing.

Achilles began walking through the hallways…

"Morning, Achilles." Pell said as he passed Achilles.

"Morning Pell, Chaka say where is Vivi?" Achilles asked the bird zoan and dog zoan devil fruit users…

"Why you want to know?" Pell asked

"Is it because you have a crush on her?" Chaka said with a smug smile.

Then Achilles blushed madly…

"N-no of course not we literally met four days ago!" Achilles said as he blushed.

"I don't know… You could have a wonderful love life with the future princess." Terracotta said who came out of nowhere.

"**RRRRAAAHHH!"** Achilles yelled in frustration then ran.

"He's in denial isn't he?" Terracotta said with a smile.

"Wasn't that obvious?/Yeah," Chaka and Pell said

**_Meanwhile with Achilles…_**

"**DUMB JERKS I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON VIVI-CHAN!**" Achilles yelled furiously.

"…Do I?" Achilles questioned himself.

"Maybe you do…" Cobra said as that freaked out Achilles.

Achilles turned around and saw Igaram and Cobra.

"AH! King Cobra?! When did you get here and how long?" Achilles asked in fear since this is Vivi's father he is talking to… and who know what he could do to him!

"Been here the entire time and I heard about your crush on my daughter…" Cobra said

"**PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE DUNGEONS!** I just develop these feelings! And I don't know what to do!" Achilles begs as he comically cried as Cobra sweat dropped.

"Calm down Achilles won't blame you having these feelings you have at such a young age. Just tell Vivi how you feel and everything will be alright okay?" Cobra said as he calmed down Achilles.

"Okay…" Achilles said as he calm down.

"But if you hurt my daughter in any way I will kill you…" Cobra said with a dark aura around him.

"O-okay sir!" Achilles said while trembling then ran away!

"Phew… that kid would sure be a good son in law one day…" Cobra said with a smile.

"Your majesty are you sure that boy will be a good suitor for Vivi in the future?" Igaram asked with a worried tone since the boy is the son of the Yonko Ghidorah the Void Emperor.

"Yes, Igaram I believe those two will be fine…" Cobra smiled

"If you say so…" Igaram said

Just then…

"**YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!**" guardsmen said franticly

"What it is it seems you seen a ghost?" Cobra asked who was worried about the man's frantic behavior.

"Well, they are dead so that comment isn't too far off…" the guardsmen said nervously.

"Wait who are dead?" Igaram asked.

"Um… just read this special issue of the news…" the guardsman said as he gave Cobra the newspaper.

"Okay…" Cobra said as he read the main article…

Then Cobra's face was darkened.

"N-no it can't be!" Cobra said in shock and horror.

"What is it?" Igaram asked Cobra.

Then Cobra gave Igaram the Newspaper… and Igaram had the same reaction.

"Oh, no that poor child if Achilles finds out he'll…" Igaram said

"…go berserk?" the guardsman said fearfully.

"Yes, since he is their son his strength could destroy this country or perhaps the world…" Cobra said

"May, Oda have mercy on this world…" Igaram said

"Which god the celestial dragons they wouldn't care…" the guardsman said

**_Meanwhile with Achilles…_**

At front of Vivi's bedroom doors…

"Okay… just tell Vivi how you feel…" Achilles said bravely but his legs were shaking.

"OIY LEGS STOP SHAKING! Oh man I'm more nervous than I thought… Man, what would big bro Yamato* do?" Achilles said to himself.

Then Achilles calms himself down then breathes slowly and calmly.

"Just do it Achilles you're a brave son of the seas…" Achilles pep talk himself then he knocks the door.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Hello? Who is it?" Vivi said

"Umm… Vivi… can I come in?" Achilles asked

"Oh, it's you Achilles, yes you may come in…" Vivi said as Achilles opened the door.

"Hey, Vivi-chan! How is your day been going?" Achilles asked

"I've been fine, I was just reading a book on the old pirate era which includes some guy named Rocks…" Vivi said holding a book with a cover with the word Rocks with the "O" as a flaming skull.

"Hey I know that guy he was the terror of the sea before Roger's era…" Achilles said

"Really? How do you know?" Vivi said in awe.

"My dad was a part of the Rocks Pirates. But sadly the name of Rocks D. Xebec has been forgotten by World Government as if he was some _nightmare_…" Achilles said dramatically.

"You know I just notice Rocks had the same middle initials as you is there a connection?" Vivi asked

"Don't know…" Achilles said

As Vivi facepalmed at Achilles' answer.

"So why are you here?" Vivi asked Achilles which made him blushed and steamed.

"Well, I had this friend that likes another person and doesn't know what to do… " Achilles asked as he made a hypothetical question.

"What's his name?" Vivi asked. This made Achilles a bit nervous.

"Well, his name is Yamato my big brother and…" Achilles said

"Wait I thought Meteora is the only older sibling you have?" Vivi said

"I forgot to mention since he is a wildcard like me and there's Envy…" Achilles said

"Oh okay…" Vivi said

"He has this crush on someone and had these feelings for a short time and doesn't know what to do…" Achilles said

"Hmmm… Well, he should just admit that he likes her and maybe kiss her romantically," Vivi said dreamingly

"You ever read a romance manga before?" Achilles asked playfully.

"No… okay I lie yes I have read romance manga…" Vivi said

"Well, what if someone has a crush on you! What would you say?" Achilles asked

"Hmmm… I don't know… I'll probably notice it more when I get older… Why?" Vivi said

"No reason…" Achilles said then grabbed a sandwich that was on the table.

**CHOMP!**

"Okay! Well the next time when I see Yamato I'll tell him to follow his heart so to speak…" Achilles said as he left the room and closed the door.

"…" Achilles was in silence…

"Well… that went well…" Achilles said as he walked through the hall then heard an explosion!

**BOOM!**

From Vivi's room!

"**VIVI!**" Achilles yelled as he ran to the room.

The room was destroyed and there was a huge hole in the wall

He saw a bunch of pirates kidnapping Vivi!

One was a giraffe devil fruit user, a woman with bubble relating powers, and a man he recognized…

"Avalo Pizzaro!" Achilles said in angered

"Oh Achilles what a coincidence seeing you here! How about it? Join my crew and I will make you my second in command!" Pizzaro said

"My answer is… HELL NO! AND GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!" Achilles yelled

"**ACHILLES HELP ME!"** Vivi screamed as she was stuffed into a burlap sack.

"**NOW DIE PIZZARO! LIGHTNING HYDRA PISTOL!"** Achilles yelled as he made a lightning dragon head that can cover his fist and launched it at Pizzaro.

"**Sky** **Slicer**!" the Giraffe user said. As a CP9 move was used and was aimed at Achilles.

But Achilles used his logia ability to let the attack phased through

**BOOM!**

The slash hits the wall and produces a lot of dust…

"**POISON HYDRA BAZOOKA!"** Achilles yelled as he covered his arm in purple poison and threw his arms back and slammed his palms into the dust hitting nothing.

"**Gust Hydra Pistol!"** Achilles yelled as he made a wind attack and blows the dust away.

And as the dust settled… they were gone…

"N-no …no…**NO!"** Achilles yelled in anguish as he punched the ground.

Just then…

Cobra, Igaram, Pell, and Chaka entered the room…

"What happen?!" Igaram asked Achilles.

"**WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!"** Cobra asked.

"I tried King Cobra I really tried…" Achilles teared up.

Cobra, Igaram, Chaka, and Pell saw the boy being so… weak.

Then Cobra comforted the boy…

"It's okay we'll start up a search party now…" Cobra said

As Achilles was still crying… his eyes lit up red…

Achilles separated himself from Cobra and stared at the distance… then jumped out of the hole made by Pizzaro and crew.

"**ACHILLES**!" Cobra, Igaram, Chaka, and Pell yelled

"**I'LL SAVE VIVI NO MATTER WHAT!**" Achilles yelled as he created a tornado and traveled in it.

"**TORNADO RIDER!**" Achilles yelled as he rode the Tornado!

"Did he just make a tornado at will?" Chaka asked everyone

"I believe he did…" Pell replied.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture…" Cobra said grimly…

"What you mean your highness?" Igaram asked

"That boy has the most powerful and most dangerous Logia devil fruit ever found and it's in the hands of a boy who is mad…," Cobra said.

A silhouette of Achilles was shown… using powers of Lightning strikes, Tornados, Earthquakes, Volcanos, Tsunamis, Black Holes, hurricanes, and disasters that don't exist but are very evil…

"Dear, Oda have mercy on us all…." Igaram said in awe and fear.

**_Meanwhile at Pizzaro's location…_**

Ruins of a certain black ship…

"Heh heh heh Nyah… I can't believe we kidnapped the daughter of Cobra Nefeltari Nyah!" Pizzaro said.

"Yeah, boss it was easy to capture this brat…" the soap woman said.

"But who was the kid that know you?" the Giraffe user asked.

"He was the son of my former Captain before I became a Warlord…" Pizzaro said

"You're a Warlord?!" Vivi said in shock.

"Yep! Little girl Nyah! And the World Government will pay handsomely for your little head," Pizzaro said

"What? What you mean?" Vivi asked in horror.

"You see the Nefeltari family were one of the twenty kings that founded the World Government and the Celestial Dragons don't like what your family is doing so they asked me to snuff out your family bloodline…" Pizzaro said sadistically.

Vivi's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"And you won't be able to live throughout the day with the poison we injected into you… it's called the **Celestial Dragon's Curse** poison it is similar to the Five-day illness but more deadly no cure…" the bubble user said

"Boss! Someone's close!" the Giraffe user said

"What?! BUT HOW? WE'RE AT A PLACE UNKNOWN TO THE PEOPLE?! NYAH!" Pizzaro said

**BOOM!**

**CRACK!**

**KABOOM!**

Achilles unleashed attacks of all kinds all over the place.

"**AHHH!**" Several pirates yelled in pain as they were launched all over the place.

"Well…well…well if it isn't Lor D. Achilles son of one of the Yonkos…" Pizzaro said

"Pizzaro I thought you would shoot yourself on that deserted island…" Achilles said

"I considered it but a Marine Ship picked me up and I offered myself as a Warlord if I sold out Territory belonging to me when I was under your father…" Pizzaro sneered.

"You DAMN **TRAITOR!**" Achilles yelled as he charges at Pizzaro but was intercepted by the giraffe and bubble users.

"Hold him down nyah…" Pizzaro said. As Achilles struggles under the two holding him down.

"You know Achilles I wanted to kill your father for leaving me on that island… but I can't…" Pizzaro said

"Why cause he's too strong for you!" Achilles said with a joyful smile.

"… So you don't know?" Pizzaro said in shock.

"Know what?" Achilles said

"…this… read the main article… you'll be devastated with the news…" Pizzaro said

As Achilles grabbed the article with his free hand and read it aloud.

"**Seven Days Disaster at Mariejois!**** Lor D. Ghidorah **and** Diana Prince** both responsible for murdering hundreds of Celestial Dragons and freeing slaves. Both were killed with the combined efforts of **Admiral Akainu, Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Aokoji, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, and Vice-Admiral Garp**…K-killed?" Achilles said in shock as something was awakening inside him…

"Liar…Liar…LIAr…LIAR!" Achilles said as he was covered in purple haki then spreads to the entire area.

"WHAT THE?!" Pizzaro said in shock.

Then he saw the Giraffe user and bubble user was mutated

"What happened to me?!" the Giraffe user asked in shock as he was forced into his hybrid transformation but something was wrong. His neck was long and half of his body was hoofs.

"I don't know! But I'm fading!" The woman said as she was popping as the bubbles were popping.

"HELP ME!" other devil fruit users of Pizzaro's crew were mutating into monsters.

"That was **Sovereign's Haki**…WHAT DID YOU DO!" Pizzaro yelled.

"…Grr…" Achilles growled then vanished.

"Where he go?" the bubble user said as she looked everywhere.

"**AAHHH!/ HELP US!/ HE'S KILLING US!**" the pirates outside of the tent were being brutally murdered one by one.

"What the?" Pizzaro said as everyone was being brutally killed.

Then a gust of wind pushed Pizzaro back then without mercy Achilles crushed the giraffe user's neck using his foot thus killing him…

Then he decapitated the bubble user by chopping her head off.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" Pizzaro yelled as he tried to punch him…

Keyword …Tried…

Achilles punched him in the crouch and then kept punching him in the face with different elements.

"**DISASTER GATLING!**" Achilles yelled and kept punching until Pizzaro was bleeding.

"**DIE! YOU DAMN TRAITOR!"** Achilles kept yelling and punching.

Vivi saw this…this monster kept fighting…

"**ACHILLES STOP IT! IT'S OVER YOU WON!"** Vivi said as she hugged Achilles.

Achilles heard Vivi's kind voice and stopped.

Then Vivi started to cough badly. Achilles carried Vivi bridal style and ran to the castle but he felt something… something from the ruined ship that was stationed outside of Pizzaro's camp one that he stupidly not checked.

Achilles blasted the sands away and found a giant black ship with a skull in the front larger than any normal giant ship.

Achilles then entered the ship. He then wanders around the ship…

"What is this place?" Achilles asked

"_Cough…cough!_" Vivi coughs.

"Don't worry Vivi I'll find something…" Achilles said as he found the cure of the five-day illness! It was very well preserved.

He knew this since one time his dad caught the sickness and was lucky that Stein saved his life.

_"…Dad…"_ Achilles thought.

"Thank you Theodore for teaching me medicine!" Achilles said then he found a blue crystal necklace…at least 16 of them…

"What on earth?" Achilles said in awe. Then he felt another pull and he puts Vivi on his furry jacket and carried her on his back…

He entered some sort of engine room but the power source was strange… some sort of blue energy nothing he ever heard off…

"You came back…" a voice said

"Huh? Who said that?" Achilles said

"Harlock you came just as you promise…" the voice said again…

"Umm… Who are you?" Achilles asked.

"Oh… You're not Harlock but you have his blood you must be his descendant…" the voice said

"I'm Lor D. Achilles… who are you?" Achilles asked again.

"My name… was Arcadia given by Harlock… but my true name is… Pluton…" Pluton said

"Pluton? One of the three great Ancient weapons?" Achilles said.

"Yes, the very same… it seems that you will awake me from my sandy tomb." Pluton said

"Huh?" Achilles was confused.

"Just put the crystal you found and insert it into the stand to the right to you and turned it to the right…" Pluton said

"Okay…" Achilles said as he turned the crystal.

Then… a bright blue light shines from the core… and a pillar of light shines the heavens.

**_Meanwhile with Cobra…_**

"We got to find them…" Cobra said

"My lord! Look!" Igaram said as he saw the Pillar of Light.

"COME ON IT MUST BE ACHILLES' DOING!" Chaka yelled as they rode their horses.

**_Minutes later…_**

Cobra, Igaram, Pell, and Chaka found the origins of the light but were shocked and horrified of what they found a complete massacre of an entire crew except for one traitorous captain…

"Dear… Oda…" Igaram said in shock.

"Where's Vivi and Achilles?" Chaka said as there was no sign of them…

"Maybe they're in that ship?" Pell said as he pointed to the giant black ship…

"Wait how did we miss that?" Cobra asked but realized something more important than that.

"He's in there…" Cobra said as he got off of the horse was walk to the ship but something happened.

The ground shakes and the ship rises from the sands and repairs itself…

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING**?!" Igaram yelled.

"Someone awaken the **Arcadia**!" Cobra yelled. Which made everyone flinched in horror at the name mention.

Then they step coming from the ship…

_Step…step…step…_

And they looked up at the ship revealing Achilles carrying Vivi on his back then he fell… face forward.

"**VIVI**!" everyone yelled as Pell turned into a falcon and caught the two…

Then he landed to check them…

"They're fine Vivi was poison with the Celestial Dragon's Curse poison that would have killed her in five days…" Pell said

"How you know?" Chaka asked.

"Well, it seems this boy found the antidote of the incurable Celestial Dragon's Curse…" Pell said

"Yeah, but I fear the boy has gotten himself into trouble with the World Government…," Cobra said

"Yeah, considering he kills all these pirates and defeated the new Warlord Pizzaro…" Igaram said as he tied up Pizzaro with sea prism chains.

"We have already called the marines to pick him up…" Chaka said

"But why Achilles killed all of these people?" Cobra said

"Umm… my lord, today's issue was found…" Igaram said

"Crud…" Cobra cursed.

"Something tells me that Achilles will have a bounty now…" Pell said

**_Meanwhile at a nearby hill…_**

"Oh crap what did I just saw… he defeated "**Mad** **King**" Avalo Pizzaro… And he's the Son of Lor D. Ghidorah… I got to spread this!" a photographer said

And so the boy called Achilles will become one of the greatest monsters in pirate history fiercer than Rocks even. His debut will lead his friends to find him sooner than he thinks…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece only Oda Eiichiro**

**But I do own my OC's**

**Opening HunterXHunter Departure**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.5**

**Lor D. Achilles' First Bounty!**

**The Beast Hunter Pirates Enter Alabasta!**

**One Day Later from the incident…**

**Around Wiskey's Peak…**

"Man not this island either! I don't get it! We have been searching every single island since Achilles' disappearance!" Mifune yelled.

"I know I hope he is okay…" Meteora Butterfly said age 24

"Yeah, but why isn't Yamato here help us?" Vulcan asked.

"I believe it's because Achilles entrusted Yamato to protect Wano and for the fact that Achilles' parents were killed. He needs time to heal," Envy said sadly

"Yeah I never thought those two would die and Wano will be turned upside down, I mean Orochi is an ass… but he's family… and I hate it…" Hanjian said age 6

"Right, I hope Yamato is fine and I hope he finds himself a lady to help him cope you know?" Eric Note said

"You know it's strange… Achilles must be within the area we must be close!" Rin said age 8

"Meow… he must be! I saw the air bullet going this way and my navigation skills are never wrong." Star Griff said

"She's right but where?" Texas said.

"Eh, I don't know but Achilles would've called us on the transponder snail unless…" Mila/Venus said as she feared the worst.

"Capture by the marines and made a slave to the Celestial Dragons?" Pandaman said as he finished Mila/Venus's thought.

"I actually would say just capture by bounty hunters but that is worst!" Mila/Venus yelled

**Meanwhile with Theodore and Florence who were in the highest point of the Black Pearl trying to spot someone…**

"Florence do you see anyone?" Theodore asked.

Then Florence had a card that said no. Florence can't talk…

"**SQUAWK**!" a news bird appeared.

"Oh, this must be the really early edition… thank you and here you go…" Theodore said as he took the newspaper and gave it 500 berries.

"Keep the change…" Florence had a card that said it…

_Then the bird flew away…_

"Okay, what's new today-… no, it can't be…" Theodore said in shock as he read the newspaper.

Then a certain piece of paper was found and Florence picked it up and saw what it was…

Then Florence grabbed Theodore and jumped from the highest point of the ship and landed on her feet.

"**GUYS! I BELIEVE I KNOW WHERE IS HE!**" Theodore said.

"Huh? Where?" Mifune asked.

"Read this…" Theodore said as he waved out the newspaper.

"Give me that!... **HOLY** **SHIT!**" Hanjian yelled out.

"What is it?" Vulcan asked.

"Listen to this! Yesterday… In the **Kingdom of Alabasta… Warlord "Corrupt King" Avalo Pizzaro** kidnaps Vivi Nefeltari but a boy by the name of **Lor D. Achilles** appeared and killed the entire crew saving Pizzaro last… The boy is the Son of **Lor D.** **Ghidorah** and **Diana Prince** or rather Goddess Athena of the Celestial Dragons that were slain yesterday at **Mariejois**…" Hanjian said as the crew read the news article…

"**Alabasta**… that's close right?!" Rin asked.

"Yeah! it's just three islands after this one! We can make it in three days or get there in twenty-four hours!" Star Griff said excitedly.

Florence was waving the piece of paper she had.

"Oh, what's this?" Texas Jones said as he took the paper and looked at it…

"Oh, my Oda… this is!-" Texas Jones said in shock.

_Now let's go to Alabasta twenty-four hours later…_

**Meanwhile in Alabasta, Nefeltari castle…**

**_Infirmary…_**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Achilles asked as he got up… he saw Vivi once again sleeping on a chair waiting for him so he tries waking her up.

"Vivi? Come on Vivi it's time to wake up." Achilles said it playfully as he shakes her.

"Ugh… Morning Achilles… when did you wake up?" Vivi said.

"I just woke up sleepy head. So how long was I out?" Achilles said

"For two days… the news about your parents really worn you out…" Vivi said sadly.

"My parents… oh right… I had hoped that it was a nightmare… but just like my dad always say, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' right?" Achilles said with a happy yet sad tone.

"Yeah, oh a bunch of people was looking for you…" Vivi said

"Really? Who?" Achilles asked.

"Well, they came in with a Black Pirate ship with black sails and had a cute version of the Beasts Pirates symbol," Vivi said the cover of this story.

"Wait… was one of them a giant with four arms?" Achilles asked.

"Umm… yeah… why?" Vivi said

Achilles then grinned.

"I know them… That's my crew! When they came?" Achilles cheered

"Just an hour ago or so…" Vivi responded.

"YES!" Achilles yelled out and ran out of the room.

"Where are they!" Achilles asked as he was jogging in place.

"They're at the front of the castle…" Vivi said

"Good!" Achilles said as he disappears with a flash of lightning.

**CRACK!**

**KA-BOOM!**

"Woah…" Vivi said as she ran to the entrance of the castle.

**Meanwhile with the Beast Hunter Pirates…**

Hanjian, Mila/Venus, Star Griff, Pandaman, Eric Note, and Texas Jones were playing Uno.

Biri/Billy and BMO were playing around.

The rest were talking…

"Man how long is the captain going to sleep?" Rin asked.

"Well, according to the doctors… it will be a while since the stress of his new friend in danger and the fact that he discovered that his parents are… gone…" Theodore said as Florence nodded her head.

"I guess but what will we do? Contact Kaido since he is now Captain of the entire Beasts Pirates except for us." Vulcan said

"We contact him of course and we could make this island our first pirate territory…" Mifune said

"But how will we do it just asked them we're not exactly nice people…" Meteora said

"I know but since the captain's first bounty..." Mifune said.

Just then…

"Wait I have a bounty now?" Achilles said

As everyone turns around.

"**CAPTAIN!"** everyone yelled as they dogpile except Vulcan on Achilles who is still fine despite the weight of everyone.

"Guys! I just woke up! How you guys find me?" Achilles said

"Well, your actions were in the papers as part of the early edition. From four islands ago…" Hanjian said.

"Okay, how you find me so fast?" Achilles asked as the speed from one island to another location would be too fast.

"We took the **Black Pearl**, she is the fastest ship in all of the Grandline," Star Griff said as she boasts the ship's speed.

"Okay that makes sense but what about the bounty you guys mention?" Achilles asked

"It came in about a day ago…" Meteora said as she took out Achilles' wanted poster…

An image of Achilles killing the pirates that were with Pizzaro and had a D. smile.

"With a starting Bounty of 100,000,000 Berries Lor D. Achilles they're calling you the **Demon God of Destruction** and a **Hypernova**," Pandaman said

"**Demon God of Destruction** I like it… but what's a **Hypernova**? What's that?" Achilles asked

"You're a Super Rookie that surpasses other rookies. You see the highest first bounty by a young child was Nico Robin with a bounty of 79,000,000 to 80,000,000 Berries at age 7 and Big Mom's was 50,000,000 berries. So you have the potential to become a monster of the sea…" Envy said who was excited about what's coming in the future.

"Huh, well… what happened with my parents… my mind is sort of a bit blurry…" Achilles said

As the mood changed from happy to grim…

"Well, that's hard to explain… according to the newspaper, Athena died when she scar, Akainu but she had a magma punch to the gut… but she had a smile on her face… and Ghidorah well he went ballistic on Mariejois and decimated it… but he died by his injuries by Athena's side with a smile as well…" Meteora said sadly.

"How's Kaido taking it?" Achilles asked with a worried tone.

"Not very well and Yamato… well… he's in depression…" Texas Jones said

"But, President Aria is with Yamato to comfort him since you did gave President Aria to Yamato as a gift," Rin said

"So, what's he doing right now?" Achilles asked.

"Well, Kaido is the captain now and he's currently negotiating the retrieval of the corpses of your parents…" Rin said

"…" Achilles was in silence with his straw hat covering his eyes…

"Call him, and tell him I'm okay…" Achilles said

Then Mila/Venus took out a transponder snail.

"**PuruPuruPuru…PuruPuruPuru…Puru- Kl-Lank!"** the snail said as it was answered.

"**OIY**! Who dares to call me! Did you find Achilles you fools!" Kaido yelled on the transponder snail

"Yeah, they found me uncle Kaido." Achilles said with a grin.

"Achilles? I'm glad you're alright and congrats on getting your first bounty. Sorry about your parents they were one of the greatest pirate couples I ever saw…" Kaido said

"Thanks, Uncle…" Achilles said

"Umm… Uncle can I stay in Alabasta? I made a new friend." Achilles asked.

"Hmmm… sure, it'll be a while until we can get the corpses for a proper burial," Kaido said.

"Bye Uncle," Achilles said as the transponder snail went back to sleep.

Just then…

Vivi appeared behind Achilles.

"You're not leaving?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, I mean… I just got a bounty so I'm laying low for a while." Achilles said

"Oh, okay… so are you going to introduce me to your crew?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, who is this girl?" Envy asked

"Vivi, this is my crew. Mifune Nobunaga, Envy, Meteora Butterfly, Pandaman, Venus Hawkins or just call her Mila Penko, Vulcan Heph, Star Griff, Theodor, Florence, Eric Note, Rin Okumura, and finally Hanjian Kurozumi. Everyone meet Vivi Nefeltari," Achilles said

"Hello," Vivi said politely.

"Yo!/What up!/ Hi/ Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Everyone said to Vivi.

"So, do any of you guys want to hang out?" Vivi asked.

"Hmmm…" Meteora said as she stared down at Vivi's eyes.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…." Meteora continued to stare at Vivi's eyes.

"Umm… can you please not do that Meteora?" Vivi said politely and was nervous at the woman's actions.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just checking if you're a good person… they say the eyes are the windows to your soul…" Meteora said

"And what my eyes showed you?" Vivi asked Meteora

"They tell me you're a good person and I see happiness in your future with a certain pirate," Meteora said as Achilles turned his head away blushing.

"Huh?" Vivi tilted her head and then blushed as an image of an older Achilles appeared in her head.

"Well, that got awkward real quick…" Envy said with a fiendish grin.

"Well, back to Vivi's question… we're planning on searching through the ship I found to find the Deus Ex Machina antidote that I found… **Hakaihakaihakai**…" Achilles said as he began walking.

As everyone was following Achilles Vivi followed as well.

**Later at the giant black ship.**

"Holy crap… it's huge…" Vulcan said as the ship is even bigger than Vulcan a giant!

"Yeah, I thought I saw a battleship.. but this is a monster!" Envy said

"What is it?" Mifune asked.

"I don't know but I thought I heard a rumor that the Ancient Weapon Pluton was buried in Alabasta but those were just rumors," Texas Jones said

"Until now you mean," Mila/Venus said pointing out the gigantic ship.

"But this is bad…" Texas Jones said

"Why? It's a ship…" Vivi said

"Why, it's a badass battleship!" Rin Okumura said

"Because Pluton is one of the three Great Ancient Weapons if the World Government finds out that Alabasta has it they'll unleash ten Buster Calls to get rid of it… and all of its people to keep it quiet…" Achilles said

"Why! The World Government wouldn't do that!" Vivi said

"They did with Ohara when Vice Admiral Akainu Sakazuki destroyed a civilian transport ship just because he thought there was one archaeologist on Poneglyphs…" Hanjian said coldly.

"Great… what do we do?" Star Griff said

"We search the ship and take this ship to Water Seven or Wano…" Achilles said

Then everyone entered the ship.

Vulcan checked the ship itself for any rotted parts but the ship is in good condition.

Theodor and Florence checked the medic labs and had recipes for antidotes for incurable poisons.

Rin checked the kitchen and had recipes for delicious foods but all the food are rotted or moldy from age.

Texas Jones was checking the cabinets for documents for information.

Mila/Venus and Mifune were checking for weapons and they seem high-quality swords, shields, claws, and etc.

Eric Note and Pandaman were raiding the treasures.

Finally, Vivi and Achilles found a mysterious room…

"Whoa, what is this place?" Achilles said

"I don't know? Hey Achilles what's that," Vivi said as she pointed at a purple bladed crystal sword it looks like the Dark Star Saber from Transformer Prime.

It was just floating there…

"I can feel a call from it… similar from the family sword I have on me…" Achilles said in a trance.

"Achilles?" Vivi said who was worried.

Then Achilles walked to the sword… and grabbed it by the hilt!

Then Achilles had visions of future events…

_Achilles meeting a boy with a Straw Hat…a green hair child with a white sword… an orange hair girl with an Arlong Tattoo… a long nose liar that wants to go to the sea… a blonde prince in a restaurant… a blue nose reindeer… Nico Robin… a metal nose man with blue hair and large arms… a skeleton… Jinbe… a boy wearing Wano style clothing… a rabbit mink…Yamato and Komurasaki(Hiyori)… and finally a war in Wano…_

Achilles was breathing heavily…

"Achilles! Are you alright?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah," Achilles said

_"What did I saw?" Achilles thought_

Then Vivi checked the inscription on the sword it was in Poneglyphs…

The name of the sword is…

"**Atlantis' Darkest Hour**," Achilles said

** One Hour Later…**

_The entire crew was pulling Pluton out to the sand and dragged it into the sea._

_It took an entire hour. _

"HEAVE!" Hanjian said as they pulled the rope attached to the ship.

"HOE!" Mifune said as the ship was now in the water with the final pull.

"Achilles are you guys really leaving?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, but we promise to return in a month…" Achilles said as he smiled at Vivi.

As the newly dubbed "Rising Pluto" sailed off.

"**BYE! VIVI!"** Everyone said as they cry.

"**SEE YOU LATER VIVI! I'LL RETURN IN A MONTH!**" Achilles said

"**SEE YOU IN A MONTH! ACHILLES!"** Vivi said

_And so a Legendary meeting between the newly formed Beast Hunter Pirates and Future Princess Vivi Nefeltari… and in one month the Reverie will begin once again…_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	7. Chapter6

**I** **Do not own One Piece, only Oda Eiichiro does…**

**But I do own my OC's.**

**Opening HunterXHunter Departure.**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.6**

**Revelly and Clashes.**

**Achilles' Unique Body that could Destroy the World.**

**One week after Achilles and crew took Pluton or the newly dubbed Rising Pluto from Alabasta. The crew returned to Wano to see what was the damage after Ghidorah's death.**

**Right now the Beast Hunters are at their main base of Operations, the ruins of Oden Castle in Kuri...**

**LAND OF WANO…**

**[Kuri]**

**Remains of Oden Castle…**

_In a room with Achilles, Yamato, and all 13 commanders including Vulcan who ate a size-changing mushroom. And everyone was arguing about something very important that will decide the fate of Wano in 14 years..._

"Okay! ORDER! ORDER!" Achilles( age 5) shouted as he slammed his fist on to the table.

"Orochi and getting reckless! Wasting food and resources for his parties!" Rin(age 8) yelled.

"Yeah, eventually this country will become a lawless land where the people will die," Mifune(age 8) said.

"So, we plan on killing Orochi?" Hanjian(age 11) asked.

"That's a good plan but it'll be worthless since Kaido has the country under his mercy," Vulcan said.

"Yeah, ever since the captain's death Kaido has plans to destroy the world and perhaps...himself as well." Mila Penko/Venus Hawkins said.

"Meow, what can we do?" Star Griff(age 13) said.

"We can't let the people of Kuri fall under Orochi's rule." Envy said**.**

"I agree and as the queen of Mewni I will help in any way I can," Meteora(age 21-24) said.

"Great… we're doing nothing; while the land is known to be free from the World Government control is at risk of self-destruction of the country itself!" Theodor said.

"Yeah, but there are a few that are keeping the fight alive… Like **Gyukimaru** and the **Witching** **Hour** **Boy**." Pandaman said.

"Even so, there is no one else that will actually fight for the people." Texas(age 17) said.

"Then it's settled. We wait for the next Legendary Hour… after 20 years of moonlit night…" Yamato said.

"But, that's 14 years away! And we're not even sure if Toki's prophecy will come true or not." Rin said.

"He's right for all we know Orochi will die of fright before the 20 years of the vengeance of the Kozuki clan," Eric Note said.

"I think this has something to do with my vision… the one with this pirate who wears a straw hat? Maybe, he is the key to the revolution?" Achilles said.

"That could be it… we will discuss it further in the future. Everyone scatter!" Yamato said as he/she jumped out of the window followed by everyone except Achilles who sat in the dark with a lone lit candle.

"Hmm… a pirate with a straw hat...I am sure he is the key…" Achilles said as he blew out the candle.

**One week later…**

_The Beast Hunter Pirates were giving away fruits to the people of Kuri…_

"Alright, Beast Hunter! Give away the food and medical supplies quickly before Orochi's goons appear!" Achilles said as he was eating two strange-looking fruits.

"BOSS! THEY FOUND US!" Envy yelled as the Ninja Corps. Attacked the Beast Hunters.

Kunais were everywhere and swords clashed.

"Everyone run! Grr… _COugh! Cough! Cough!_" A_chilles said as he started coughing up blood._

_"What? Does my body feel like it's burning? What's happening to me?" Achilles thought as he fell to his knees._

"Achilles!" Mifune yelled as he grabbed Achilles while dodging kunais.

"Runaway!" Envy said as he dodged the kunais away.

**BANG! BANG!**

Mila Penko/Venus Hawkins fired off her sniper rifle to fend off the ninjas.

_Then the Beast Hunters fled Kuri and retreated to their ship the Rising Pluto to deal with Achilles' new-found condition._

**Later in Florence and Theodor's cabin...**

"I am stumped about what happened to Achilles…" Theodor said as he wiped the blood away from his hands as Florence was cleaning the medical equipment.

"You don't know what happened to little brother?" Meteora asked.

"I don't know really… it's like his body went through a drastic change that might be as well impossible for us to check but hey. He's alive." Theodor said.

"What sort of change?" Yamato asked.

"Don't know but it's probably nothing to worry about except for one thing," Theodor said as he looked around.

"It seems he ate two more devil fruits," Theodor said.

"**What**?!" Meteora and Yamato yelled in shock.

"I know while operating on his stomach I found bits and pieces of devil fruits," Theodor said.

"What? Is that even possible?" Yamato asked.

"That's the thing… it's impossible… whatever our leader is… he is a monster… one who is not even bound by the rules of devil fruits." Theodor said.

"Does everyone else know?" Meteora asked.

"Yeah, I let them know and I will let the boss know as well," Theodor said as Florence picks up the tools.

"**PURUPURUPURU...PURUPURUPURU...PURUPURU-KL-ANK!**" the transponder snail rang then was picked up by Florence.

"**_Theodor! He's waking up now!" Mifune yelled through the transponder snail._**

"Okay, Mifune," Theodor said as the transponder snail went to sleep.

"Well, let's see the captain," Yamato said as Yamato, Meteora, Theodor, and Florence left the room and went to the recovery bay.

**Later in the recovery bay of the Rising Pluto…**

"Ugh… where am I?"Achilles said groggily.

"You're in the Recovery bay boss." Envy said.

"What happened? Did I get jumped by those stupid ninjas?" Achilles asked.

"No, you started to bleed but not from any normal wounds..." Vulcan said.

"Huh?" Achilles said.

"He means you were bleeding from the mouth! You idiot!" Milo/Venus yelled.

"Geeze you don't need to yell." Achilles said.

"Well, you were kinda dead," Rin said.

"Wait...**WHAT**?!" Achilles said in shock.

"You idiot he didn't need to know that," Hanjian said.

"I was dead?" Achilles said in shock.

"Yeah, for two minutes," Texas said as he brought some water to Achilles.

"Umm… boss?" Eric Note(age 12) said.

Then Achilles fainted…

"Great… he fainted." Hanjian said as he then splashed water on Achilles' face.

"What? I'm **AWAKE**!" Achilles said as he woke up.

"So, how did I die?" Achilles asked.

"It's because you ate two more devil fruits," Theodor said.

"**WHAT!? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE**?" Achilles shouted.

"No… it shouldn't and yet here you are... alive," Theodor said.

As Achilles was in awe by the fact that he ate two more devils and survived. And yet started to wonder what type of powers he will receive.

"Oh well, nothing to worry about that." Achilles said nonchalantly.

"**REALLY!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORRIED?!**" everyone yelled.

"Course not in fact that gives me a reason to become stronger. Besides, if the two devils are powerful that makes me the next strongest creature in the world." Achilles said.

"Well, Achilles' does have a point." Eric Note said.

"C'mon on guys! I still have another week before fulfilling my promise to Vivi!" Achilles said.

_During the next week, the Beast Hunter Pirates cause mayhem to Flower Capital. By releasing animals to the streets, stealing money from Orochi, and declaring street-wide brawls._

After that Achilles took the Black Pearl and took Biri, BMO, and President Aria to Alabasta...

**At Alabasta…**

**[Alabasta Castle]**

**Throne room…**

"My king! There's a pirate ship waving the Beasts Pirates! Should we call in the Navy?" the guardsman said.

"You're new aren't you?" Cobra asked.

"Yes, I am sir." the guardsman said.

"Ah, I see… was the ship a black one with black sails?" Cobra asked.

"Well, yes… Why?" the guardsman asked.

"Then he is no threat. In fact, throw him a hero's welcome!" Cobra said.

"Huh? Am I missing something?" The guardsman said to himself.

"You're a new guard right?" Chaka asked.

"Yeah, why?" the guardsman said.

"Let me tell you a story…" Chaka said.

While Chaka tells the story of Achilles and Vivi.

**Meanwhile with Achilles…**

"Here we go!" Achilles said as he jumped off the ship. Followed by Biri, BMO, and President Aria.

"You guard! Tell me where Princess Vivi is!" Achilles said with excitement.

"She's at the Clock Tower with the Sand Sand Clan." The guard said.

"Thanks," Achilles said as he charged up his body with electricity and launched himself two the clocktower near Alabasta's capital. Followed by Biri carrying BMO and Aria.

**Several minutes later...**

A large desert pirate ship came out of nowhere and stopped in front of Allabarna…

"Thanks for the food and the ride!" Achilles said to the pirate.

"You're welcome kid!' the desert pirate said as Biri, BMO, and Aria got off the ship.

Then the desert pirate ship took off.

"Now where is that clocktower?" Achilles said. As he walked to the clocktower without knowing where it was.

**Later at the clocktower…**

"**VIVI**!! **WHERE ARE YOU!!"** Achilles yelled.

Just then…

**"GET HIM SAND SAND CLAN**!" a boy yelled as a group of kids got the jumps on him.

Then a dust cloud fight ensues. Which involved Achilles vs. 11 other children. Then Aria, BO, and Biri began to watch the fight that ensued.

**POW!!**

**KABLAM!**

**POW!!**

**BONK!!**

**PUNCH!!**

The fight was slowing down and as the dust cloud disappeared the result was Achilles reigning supreme above the 10 children with one left over with a scar on his face holding a wooden club.

"Face it fool you'll never be able to beat me…"Achilles said.

"Never! I won't let you hurt Vivi!" the boy said.

"Vivi? You know her?" Achilles asked.

"Yeah! But I won't tell you pirate!" the boy said.

"Really? Why?" Achilles said with a chuckle.

"Because she is my Best Friend and I won't sell her out to a pirate!" the boy said.

"You? Best Friends and you don't know me? Are you sure she's your best friend?" Achilles asked.

Just when the boy was about to say more, she appeared.

"**ACHILLES**!??" Vivi said in shock.

"Oh, hey Vivi you're here-" Achilles said as he said "hello" to Vivi as just then Vivi smacked on Achilles' head.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS!?**" Vivi yelled with shark teeth.

"Ouch! How are you doing that!?! I am using my devil fruit!" Achilles said.

"I don't know nor care! Cause, you hurt my friends!" Vivi said.

"Hey! That was in self-defense.These guys just jumped me out of nowhere and for no reason." Achilles explained.

"Is that ture Kohza?" Vivi asked the scar face boy who is now named as Kohza.

"Yeah, but only after hearing a black ship flying the Beast Pirates docked at the docks and a boy matching his appearance; coming to Alabarna and we assume that he wanted to abduct Vivi. So, we decided to protect you just like last time. Which led to fighting Achilles and us losing against him." Kohza said.

"Uh huh…" the rest of the boys who ambushed Achilles said to agree with their leader.

"Well, that explains everything." Vivi said.

"Oh please, If I wanted to hurt Vivi...I WoUlD HaVe DoNe It By NoW…." Achilles said creepily.

Then everyone shuddered to what Achilles did.

"Nah, I'm joking! **HakaiHakaiHakai**!" Achilles said as he laughed.

"Vivi… he scares me…" Kohza said as he hid behind Vivi.

"Yeah…but he's my Best Friend." Vivi said.

"But, I thought I was your Best Friend." Kohza said.

I can have two Best Friends." Vivi said as she turned her back and walked to the Clocktower.

"I guess we're friends now?" Kohza said.

"Fine,I guess I'll tell you stories of my adventures." Achilles said.

_Later in the clocktower, Achilles was telling Vivi and the Sand Sand Clan about Wano including his plan for the next 14 years. While the girls in the Sand Sand Clan were playing with Aria._

"You're serious?" Kohza asked.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious. Orochi is going to die either by the ghosts of the Nine Red Scabbards, Kaido, the people of Wano, or Me." Achilles said.

"Dude that's dark…" Kohza said.

"It is the way of piracy." Achilles said.

"Anything else happened?" Vivi asked.

"Well, I ate 2 more devil fruits a week ago." Achilles said.

**BONK!!**

"**What?! YOU IDIOT!! YOU COULD'VE DIE!! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!!"** Vivi yelled at Achilles as he pounded his head as Vivi teared up.

"It's okay, VIvi all that matters is that I'm alive… and I don't even know what's my powers yet-" Achilles said as he suddenly stopped and received new information in his head.

"Achilles?" Vivi and Kohza said.

"The **Kaiju Kaiju fruit** and **the Alchemy Alchemy** fruit." Achilles mumbled.

"Huh?" Vivi said in wonder.

Then Achilles gestured his hand and said.

"**Room**…" Achilles said as a large blue ring surrounds the area.

"What is this?" Kohza asked.

Then Achilles claps his hands together and slams his hand to the ground and makes a tiny wooden chicken.

"So cool!" everyone said.

Then Achilles just stood up straight and began walking towards the ledge and jumped off!?

"**ACHILLES**!!" everyone yelled as Achilles fell.

_Whoosh…_

Then Achilles grew blue butterfly wings on his back, horns on his head, and spikes on his limbs (Similar features on yugioh card Gadria, the Mystery Dust Kaiju).

Then Achilles started to fly.

"No, way…"Kohza said in awe.

Then Achilles grew bigger and bigger to the size of the Clocktower.

"**HE'S HUGE!**" Everyone yelled.

Then transformed again into a dragon with a glowing orange chest with flames coming out of his mouth, dragon wings, and gave his hair a fiery look.(appearance similar to another yugioh Kaiju, Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju).

"**FIRE** **BREATH**!!" Achilles said as he fired his breath attack to an empty part of the desert but was seen even in the city.

**BOOM!!!**

Then Achilles transformed back to his human state and landed onto the clocktower.

"Okay… that was epic…" Kohza said.

**Then One More Month Later…**

It was the time of the Revelly…

**REDLINE, MARIE JOIS**

"Ah… man why do I have to be here? I hate this place after what happened to my parents." Achilles(age 6) said.

"Don't complain, you lose the bet remember?" Vivi said.

"Grr… that damn bet..." Achilles muttered then just burst into flames(again…)

"**AHH!! NOT AGAIN!!**" Achilles said as he rolled around to try and put out the fire.

"I can't tell if you're doing this on purpose or it's just a really bad but hilarious side effect." Cobra said.

"Well, your majesty, good luck with the meeting." Igaram said as Cobra went for the meeting room.

"Well, you guys want to play some cards?" Achilles asked as he brought out his cards from Wano(Cardfight Vanguard Zero App).

"Sure!" Vivi said.

**10 Minutes Later…**

**Achilles (Kagero)**

**Damage 5**

**VG: Dragonic Overlord.**

**Vivi(Bermuda Triangle)**

**Damage 2**

**VG: Top Idol Riviere.**

"Now I attack! With my Riviere! And check for triggers! First is critical! And second is Critical again!" Vivi said with excitement as she drew two grade 3s.

"**GAH**!! First check, second, and third. **I LOST!**" Achilles said in shock.

"Good game Achilles." Vivi said.

"This is your first time right?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, why?" Vivi said.

"No, reason…" Achilles said.

Just then…

"**OOOPPPS MY HAND SLIPPED!**" a fat man said as he just slapped Vivi.

"**VIVI!/ PRINCESS!**" Achilles and Igaram yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you must be that idiot King Cobra's daughter! WOw you must be embarrassed for having a weak father!" the fat man said.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**" Igaram yelled.

"Grrr…." Achilles growled at the fat man and emitted a dark aura in the shape of an eight headed hydra.

"Prepare to die…" Achilles said as he grabbed his sword Atlantis' Darkest Hour.

"_Come on strike first so that I will fight back." Achilles thought._

"No stop!" Vivi said to Achilles and Igaram.

But she did something unbelievable…

"I'm sorry for not watching where I was going." Vivi said as she bowed at the fat man.

"Grrr… fine whatever!" The fat man said.

"Please, forgive the king…" a man in green clothing said.

"Just leave before I make you leave!" Achilles said.

**Later…**

"It hurts…" Vivi said as she cried into Achilles' chest.

"It's alright Vivi…" Achilles said.

" You did the right thing…" Igaram said.

"I'm so proud of you Vivi…" Cobra said as he scared Igaram.

"Your majesty? How long did you witness." Igaram said in shock.

"The whole thing…" Cobra said.

**_At the end of day 1 of the Revelly..._**

"_Well, that ended better than expected." Cobra said._

_"Yes, but that fool of a king Wapol is bound to get overthrown sooner or later…" Chaka said._

_"I must agree… the Drum Kingdom will be a target by Dragon." Pell said._

_Just as they were walking to Vivi, Achilles, and Igaram; Wapol the fat king of Drum Kingdom just slapped Vivi!_

_"**OOOPPPS MY HAND SLIPPED!**" a fat man said as he just slapped Vivi._

_"**VIVI!/ PRINCESS**!" Achilles and Igaram yelled._

_"Oh,I'm so sorry you must be that idiot King Cobra's daughter! Wow you must be embarrassed for having a weak father!" the fat man said._

_**Meanwhile with Cobra's group...**_

_"That's bastard!" Chaka said as he moved his hand to his sword._

_"Chaka, calm down…I want him first..." Pell said as he began his transformation._

_"You two calm down this is what Wapol wants!" Cobra said._

_**Meanwhile with Vivi's group...**_

_"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**" Igaram yelled._

_"Grrr…." AChilles growled at the fat man and emitted a dark aura in the shape of an eight headed hydra._

_"Prepare to die…" Achilles said as he grabbed his sword Atlantis' Darkest Hour._

_"No stop!" Vivi said to Achilles and Igaram._

_But she did something unbelievable…_

_"I'm sorry for not watching where I was going." Vivi said as she bowed at the fat man._

_"Grrr… fine whatever!" The fat man said._

_"Please, forgive the king…" a man in green clothing said._

_"Just leave before I make you leave!" Achilles said._

_**Meanwhile with Cobra's group...**_

_"I'm so proud of her, your majesty." Pell said._

_"Yeah, Pell…" Chaka said as he was in awe of Vivi's bravery._

_"Come on you two let's see if Vivi is alright…" Cobra said._

**Back to the present time...**

"You saw everything?" AChilles asked.

"Yes and I'm proud of you both…" Cobra said.

"Huh? Us?" Achilles said.

"Yes, while my daughter stayed calm even if she was slapped she didn't cause a scene that would have caused a war between the two countries…" Cobra explained to Vivi and then faced Achilles.

"And you were preparing to fight back but only to defend a friend. That's why I'm proud of you both." Cobra said.

"Thank you papa…" Vivi said.

"Whatever, I would have taken him if I had the chance. But, if I did that then Vivi would be afraid of me again..." Achilles said.

"It's alright, Achilles! Besides, if we meet him again as teenagers it will be too soon…" Vivi said.

But the two will see that idiot when a certain navigator will get sick...

**Six days later…**

"We're finally leaving this so-called heaven!" Achilles said cheerfully.

"You're excited." Vivi said.

"Why not I hated this place since my mom told me stories of this place! Did you know the travelator is running on slaves?" Achilles said.

"What?! I thought that's taboo!" Vivi said.

"It is… unless you're a Celestial Dragon… but one day I will bring them all down…" Achilles said.

"Really? All alone?" Vivi asked.

"No, I will have my crew but first I will take down the Yonkos… Starting with the weakest… Darth Sidious…" Achilles said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Achilles' running gag will be randomly catching on fire, freezing in a block of ice, struck by lightning, and slipping on a banana peel.**


	8. Chapter 7

I do not **own One Piece, only Oda Eiichiro does…**

**But I do own my OC's.**

**Opening HunterXHunter Departure**.

**Sorry, everyone I had school work and my computer had problems but it's fine now. Enjoy the story!**

**ONE PIECE: The True ROCKS of the Era**

**CH.7**

**Meetings with Future Straw Hats: Part 1**

**Straw Hats in the East!**

**2 Years After the Reverie…**

**On the Rising Pluto…**

**[Captain's Quarters]**

"It's been 2 years since the Reverie has ended and nothing happened. Except for the part where that idiot Wapol slapped Vivi. Man, if I see that bastard again… I'm going to kill him the first chance I get." Achilles(age 7) wrote in his logbook.

Then he heard noises from outside. It seems that everyone on his crew is fighting again.

"Man they're so noisy. I have gotten my crew up to 1,000 members not counting my commanders. So far I've gotten some Numbers that Vulcan leads since he is half evil giant,a bunch of samurais that are still following Oden's will, and a bunch from here and there." Achilles wrote.

"I hope VIvi is doing alright especially since I claimed Alabasta as Beast Pirate territory." Achilles wrote as he remembers 2 years ago when he left Alabasta he also left his flag there to protect Alabasta from weaker pirates.

"The Rising Pluto contains recipes that can temporarily shrink giants with a special mushroom. I am so glad I found this ship and not some warlord or idiot." Achilles wrote imagining pirates like Doflamingo or men like a guy named Spandine.

"I'll be taking a journey around the East Blue and Paradise. That vision I had with the Atlantis' Darkest Hour still lingers in my mind. I feel that my search will start in the East. The so-called weakest of the 4 Blues. While doing that, I'll recruit as much as I can while making trouble for Poopatine." Achilles wrote in his journal as he then stopped writing and closed the book then put a cannon on his left arm(imagine G1 Megatron's Fusion Cannon) . Then he grabbed his Atlandtis' Darkest Hour and Seven King Fusion Blade.

"Well, time for the first island in the East." Achilles said as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal the kingdom of Goa.

**[Goa Kingdom]**

Then he walked to the command center and sat on his throne and in front of the throne was a wheel to turn the he grabbed a transponder snail and said.

"Okay, everyone! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!" Achilles yelled as everyone went inside the ship while the Rising Pluto was submerging itself into the water.

**Several Minutes Later…**

**[Launching Bay]**

"Okay, you guys do what you want and explore this place." Achilles said as he took a stone looking hammerhead shark vehicle and hopped into it and took his crystal insert it into the keyhole while his hand was on a pad. Then turned the crystal and powered it up.

"**LAUNCHING BAY IS NOW OPEN**." The Rising Pluto's voice said.

Then Achilles puts on his seat belt and activates the coating so that there will be an air bubble when launched from the undersea ship.

"Good luck captain." Mifune(age 10) said as he saluted Achilles.

"Thanks." Achilles said as the hammerhead flew out!

With blinding speed, the hammerhead shot out of the water and crashed into a mountain bandit hideout.

**At the Bandit Hideout…**

"Ouch! That wasn't so bad!" Achilles shouted.

"**OIY! BRAT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**" a large orange hair woman yelled.

"Huh?" Achilles said in confusion as he looked up and saw the woman.

And he was also being surrounded by other bandits.

"Look, I can explain it to you all-" Achilles said but was interrupted by the bandit leader.

"**WHO CARES GET HIM BOYS!**" the woman yelled.

"**RIGHT**!" the bandits said as they dogpiled on Achilles and a dust cloud emerged.

Then a few minutes later Achilles was sitting on the bandits in victory.

"**YEAH**!" Achilles said as he then jumped off the bandits he beat up and left the hut.

**Hours later he found a treehouse…**

"Well ain't this interesting?" Achilles said as he then climbed the treehouse and reached the top.

Just then...

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" a kid yelled as Achilles turned around to see a boy with black hair and freckles, a blonde boy with a top hat, and a black haired boy with a straw hat.

"_A Straw Hat… like my vision..." Achilles thought._

"I repeat, who the hell are you!" the boy with the freckles asked.

"Lor D. Achilles is the name. I'm the guy who is going to be King of the World.." Achilles introduce himself.

"Really?! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said.

"Luffy! You idiot! What if he is with Bluejam!" the freckle boy yelled.

"Ace, calm down. Sorry about my brother. My name is Sabo."

"Grr… Portgas D. Ace." Ace growled.

"Portgas D. and Monkey D., judging by the names you-" Achilles said as he pointed as Luffy.

"-Are the grandson of Monkey D. Garp is also known as Garp the Fist or Garp the Hero. And you-" Achilles said as he then pointed as Ace.

"-Are the son of Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Roger! Am I correct?" Achilles said shocking everyone, the bandits, Sabo Luffy and Ace. Ace was angry that he mentioned that name…

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Ace yelled as he tried to attack him.

"**HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!? ANSWERED ME!**" Ace yelled.

"HakaiHakaiHakai… Temper are you? Tell you the truth I only used information that my father had when he used to speak to Roger back in his heyday." Achilles said.

"Spoke? Who was he?" Ace asked with venom in his tone.

"Really? My name didn't give away? I'm the son of "Lord" Ghidorah Formerly one of the Yonkos." Achilles said.

"Ghidorah? Didn't he kick the bucket 2 years ago or something?" Sabo said.

"Yeah, my old man was the third strongest pirate in the world during Roger's , during the talks with Roger and my dad. Roger mentioned he was going to have a son." Achilles said.

"Yeah? Well, are you gonna call me a monster like everyone else! My old man nevered cared about me!" Ace yelled.

"Actually, Roger cared about you alot. Even to have names for you if you ever were to be born. Like if a girl Ann, if a boy Ace." Achilles said.

"What? He was the one who picked the name?" Ace said in awe.

"That's so COOL!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, well he left my mom! Couldn't he just wait with my mother! **HE COULD'VE RETURNED BUT THE MARINES CAUGHT HIM!**" Ace yelled again.

"There were 3 reasons he couldn't: #1: Your mother would have been killed along with you, #2: he had an incurable disease that will kill him within a year long before you would be born, and #3: the Marines never caught Roger." Achilles said.

"Never caught? That's stupid how did they caught Roger?!" Luffy said.

"You see Roger turned himself in." Achilles said.

"What?" Sabo said in awe.

"You mean…" Ace said.

"Roger wanted to protect you long enough to throw the Marines off his trail in the South Blue-" Achilles explained until he burst into flames.

"**AHH! I'M ON FIRE!**" Achilles said in shock as he jumped out of the treehouse and put out the flames. The 3 brothers stared at him and had sweat drops.

"Sorry about that. That happens more often than you think." Achilles said as he climbed up the treehouse again.

"How many times has it happened?" Sabo asked.

"Not important! Anyway, my dad spoke to Roger 2 weeks before his execution." Achilles said.

"Really?" Luffy said excitedly.

"Why?" Ace said.

"Out of all his rivals during Rocks's Era… Garp and my dad were probably one of his most trusted, I have to say "frenemies" to tell his secrets." Achilles said.

"Then why tell me this and not the World Government?" Ace asked.

"Really? You actually asked that question? My answer is no obviously." Achilles said coldly.

"Why? You obviously have the info and sell it to the highest bidder." Ace said.

"Didn't you read the newspaper 2 years ago?" Achilles said.

"No." Luffy and Ace said.

"Wait…are you talking about the "Seven Day Disatser at Mariejois" ?'' Sabo said in shock.

"Yes, anyway I'm just doing a little tour around the East Blue and parts of normal pirate things." Achilles said.

"Wait you're a pirate? I don't believe it." Ace said.

"Wait…I recognized you now! Give me a minute!" Sabo said as he dived into a pile of popped out!

"You're this guy?" Sabo asked as he showed out the wanted poster.

**[Lord Achilles-Demon God of Destruction-200,000,000 Berries]**

"**THAT'S A HIGH BOUNTY!**" Ace and Luffy yelled in shock.

"Yep, that's it was raised a year ago. I believe it was because I decimated Germa 66's Kingdom." Achilles said.

"Can you tell us about your adventures?!" Luffy asked.

"Sure." Achilles said.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." Ace said.

"Well, was is it?" Achilles responded.

"Why didn't you look at me like some abomination?" Ace asked.

"..." Achilles was silent.

"Well, it's because I'm a sort of abomination in the eyes of the Celestial Dragons and leave it at that." Achilles said.

"It's okay you don't need to explain right guys?" Sabo said as he stared at Ace and Luffy.

"Right, but can you tell us stories about Roger?" Ace asked.

"I thought you hate him." Luffy asked.

"Just want to know if he actually cared about me. But that doesn't mean I forgive that bastard!" Ace blushed.

"Right…I got time to spare. Until I leave in a day." Achilles said.

"TELL US!" Luffy said impatiently.

"Alright, alright… okay my dad's story started in Lougetown at the exact time Roger decided to start his journey..." Achilles told his father's snf Roger's story.

From that day forth his destined meeting with Luffy started with a simple meeting…

After the story…

"Well, see you guys around!" Achilles said as he jumped onto the Stone Hammerhead 3 brothers waved at the Pirate Captain. Then the Hammerhead took off. Then Achilles returns to the Rising Pluto.

**Hours later after The Rising Pluto took off from the Goa Kingdom. **

"MEOW! CAPTAIN! THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE RADAR!" Star Griff (age 15) said.

"Well, what is it?" Achilles asked.

"Meow. Oh, Oda it's a Celestial Dragon ship." Star Griff said.

"Raid them…" Achilles said coldly.

**Meanwhile with the Celestial Dragon Ship…**

"**YOU SLAVE! HOW LONG TIL WE GET TO GOA?!**" Saint Jalmack shouted at a slave.

"In a few days my lord." A slave said.

"Who told you to talk!" Saint Jalmack shouted as he was about to shoot the slave.

**BOOM!**

"What is that thing!" Saint Jalmack yelled in shock as a large black ship with a giant skull in the front emerged from the waters of the sea.

"**FREE THE SLAVES AND TAKE EVERYTHING!**" Achilles said as he drew out one of the Fusion Sword pieces.

**Days later…**

Saint Jalmack woke up.

"What? What happened?" Saint Jalmack asked as he got out of bed.

"We were attacked by pirates, my lord. All the slaves and treasures were taken sir." a WG agent said.

"Hmph, the Marines will hunt them down. Tell me who did it?!" Jalmack demanded as he exited the cabin and looked towards the side and saw a small ship with a jolly roger of crossbones and a "S."

"**DAMN YOU PIRATE! DIE!**" Jalmack yelled as he mercilessly shot at Sabo's ship and it exploded!

"That'll teach him…" Jalmack said.

"Sir, while watching you gloriously shooting down a pirate is fun. But, the pirate who actually robbed us was Lor D. Achilles sir." the agent said.

"What?" Jalmack said in horror…

**Days Later…**

**[Shimotsuki Village]**

"This place is called Shimotsuki Village. Does this place have connections to Wano?" Mifune(age 10) asked.

"Maybe… but I don't know that idiot Orochi wouldn't be able to keep track of everything." Hanjian(age 13) said.

"Who cares, let's explore!" Achilles said as he then ran for the nearest dojo.

**Meanwhile at a certain Dojo…**

A certain green haired boy with 3 bokkens (one in each hand and one in his mouth) was fighting other students even breaking the bokkens.

"Hey! Zoro! Go easy on us please!" a student said.

"**NO! I GOTTA GET STRONGER! SO I CAN BE THE WORLD'S BEST SWORDSMAN!**" Zoro (age 9) yelled.

"Whoa, do more of that you'll never be the World's Best Swordsman." Mifune said as Zoro turned around and saw Mifune wielding two normal looking swords on his right and seven special swords on his back.

"**WHAT** **YOU SAY?!**" Zoro yelled as he ran at Mifune with the intent to fight. Mifune was about to grab his Bomb Sword but then he just stepped aside.

Unfortunately, Achilles is right behind Mifune.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Achilles said as Zoro crashed into him.

**CRASH!**

"**OKAY?! WHO JUST ATTACKED ME?!**" Achilles yelled.

"**I WAS TRYING TO ATTACK THAT GUY!**" Zoro yelled as he pointed at Mifune.

"Wait… green hair and he has three swords? The other person in my vision!" Achilles thought as he looked at Zoro's appearance.

"Mifune what did you do?" Achilles asked.

"I just commented on his swordsmanship. Though it is a bit strange I mean, "Santoryu"? That's actually original…" Mifune said.

"Whatever." Zoro growled.

"Hey, wait! Are you a Shimotsuki?" Achilles asked.

Then Zoro's master flinched at the question.

"What?" Zoro said as he stopped.

"I said are you a Shimotsuki?" Achilles asked.

"No, my name is Roronoa Zoro. If you want, Shimotsuki asked the old man in the village or my master." Zoro said as he resumed training.

"Okay…" Achilles said.

"Oh well, I'll see you back on the ship..." Mifune said as he left.

"Well, I guess I'll just walk around." Achilles said.

"Wait! I need to talk with you." Koushirou asked.

"About what?" Achilles responded.

"About Wano…" Koushirou answered.

**Hours Later…**

"And, that's what's happening in Wano." Achilles said.

"Oh, dear." Koushirou said.

"Yeah, but don't worry in 12 years we'll make our move to free Wano. And Zoro will be a part of it as well.I have foreseen it." Achilles said.

"...Thank you for telling me this…" Koushiro said as Achilles left the dojo.

Later, Achilles got on the Rising Pluto and sailed off to their next location…

**One Week Later…**

**[Random Island]**

Achilles was walking normally in the middle of the street. Just then he bumped into someone.

"Oops sorry!" the orange hair girl said as she tried to walk away from Achilles.

"Now hold it, don't leave yet… You still have my wallet…" Achilles said.

"What?! How did you know?!" the girl asked.

"When you're a pirate you can tell by these things…" Achilles said.

"Wait... Pirate? Are you a cabin boy?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm a Pirate Captain." Achilles smiled.

"Pirate?! I hate scum like you!" the girl yelled.

"Really? You, really want to insult me even though I'm the most powerful pirate in the East Blue right now?" Achilles said.

The girl was silent and decided not to make the pirate mad by introducing herself.

"Umm...I'm Nami…" Nami(age 8) said nervously .

"Well, Nami explained to me why you tried to rob don't leave any details I want to know everything." Achilles said.

"..." Nami hesitated but agreed.

"It all started at least a year ago…" Nami began her story.

**One Long Explanation Later…**

"So, that's what happened...I'm sorry about opening up old wounds…"Achilles said as he tried to comfort Nami.

"Why? Why did he do this? Why treat me as a slave?" Nami said as she was about to cry.

"Look, Nami. Fishmen and Merfolk are treated as fish. Just fish and it's disgusting." Achilles said with venom as Nami felt a chilling aura around Achilles.

"The World Government allows discrimnation of fishmen and merfolk because they're different! We all bleed the same blood!..." Achilles shouted as his Haki bursted.

"I'm sorry I just remembered what my parents told me." Achilles said as he calmed down ever so slightly.

"It's alright, but you're wiser than you should be." Nami said.

"Thanks. Nami, how about this? I will lend you 10,000,000 Berries to help you." Achilles said.

"What? But why?" Nami asked.

"I may be a pirate but, I see great things from you." Achilles said.

"And no strings attached?" Nami asked.

"Well, I only need to read a fortune." Achilles said as he brought out some bones and a metal bowl. Then igniting the metal bowl on fire.

"Only that? Okay?" Nami said as she tossed in a bone into the fire.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"I see…" Achilles said in awe as he sees Nami in the future as one of the pirates who will free Wano, "**Sawtooth**" Alrong defeated, and sees her with a certain Straw Hat pirate.

"What do you see?" Nami asked.

"I see that your village will be saved by a pirate who wears a Straw Hat." Achilles said.

"**WHAT?! A PIRATE?! YOU MUST BE READING IT WRONG!**" Nami shouted.

"I'm not and it also says that you'll fall in love with him as well." Achilles smirked.

"Grr… You're crazy! Why would I fall in love with a pirate!" Nami said angrily but was blushing.

"Look you don't actually have to believe me but my predictions are never wrong." Achilles said as he took out a case with 10,000,000 berries inside the case.

"Huh? I thought you were lying?" Nami said in surprise.

"Just take it. Just think of this as an investment… Until we meet again!" Achilles said as he walked away and took out a strange compass that doesn't point North or rather pointed in the direction of his ship.

"Umm… Thank you!" Nami bowed.

**One Week Later…**

**Gecko Islands...**

**[Syrup Village]**

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!" a boy with a long nose said as he ran through the village.

"Shut up Usopp!" a man yelled as he brought out a broom. As adults opened their doors and formed an angry mob to chase Usopp. Usopp managed to hide and ended up at the beach. Unfortunately, a pirate crew actually appeared on the island.

"Crud...pirates are actually here?! What do I do?!" Usopp(age 8) frantically thought.

Just then gunshots were fired.

**BANG!**

**PEW! PEW! PEW!**

All the shots missed Usopp.

"Alright, kid who are you?" Texas(age 19) asked menacingly as he pointed his revolver.

"I'm the Great C-captain Usopp!" Usopp said in shivering fear.

"Heh, you hear that guys this kid is a captain!" Mila Penko/Venus Hawkins(age 13) said as she chuckled.

"You better not touch this village!" Usopp said.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Achilles asked.

"Me and my 80 million men!" Usopp lied.

"Right, liar." Achilles said.

"How did you know?!" Usopp said, surprised.

"It was quite obvious." Achilles said.

"Anyway let's talk…" Achilles said evilly.

**An hour later…**

"So you want to be a pirate?" Achilles asked.

"Yeah, just like my dad!" Usopp said with a smile.

"I hope your mother is okay with that." Achilles said.

But then Usopp's smile was gone and he fought the urge to cry. Achilles noticed this…

"So, you lost your mother too." Achilles said.

"Yeah, I hope that one day my dad would come back and take me as a cabin boy." Usopp said.

"Well, unfortunately that's not going to happen." Achilles said.

"Why not?!" Usopp said.

"Because, if you aren't ready to put your life on the line then you will not survive in the Grandline." Achilles said.

Usopp was silent at the boy's words.

"But, I commend you for your path so I'll give you advice: being a strong will person will lead you far but only if you never falter with anything." Achilles said as he soon got up followed by everyone else.

"Thanks for the advice..." Usopp said with a smile as Achilles waved at him.

**A few Days later…**

**Sambas Region...**

**[Baratie]**

The Rising Pluto stopped at a sea restaurant. Rumored to be led by the infamous "Red Foot" Zeff.

The crew of the Rising Pluto decided to treat themselves to high class food.

"Hey! Kid! We want more!" an unruly "food" of the crew yelled out loud.

"What is it?" a boy with blonde hair and a swirly eyebrow.

"Who made this?! **THIS IS SO GOOD!**" Rin asked.

"I did." the boy said.

"I want to know the recipe! What's your name?!" Rin asked.

"Sanji. Just Sanji." Sanji (age 9).

"Well, Sanji your cooking is incredible! Tell me your secrets!" Rin said excitedly.

"I would, but there my secrets and my alone." Sanji said as Achilles was staring at Sanji.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry but are you a Vinsmoke?" Achilles asked.

"?!" Sanji was shocked but he tried to not show emotions.

"What's a Vinsmoke?" Sanji feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb and stay calm." Achilles said calmly as he just froze… Literally in a block of ice.

"Not again…" Rin said as Venus/Penko brought out a pickaxe and broke him out.

"Is he okay?" Sanji asked while his sweat dropped.

"This happens more than you think." Theodor said as he and Florence inspected Achilles.

"Now I won't sell you off to the Vinsmoke for two reasons. One we hate that loser Judge. Two, you have a bright future ahead of you. Here's the payment, keep the tip." Achilles said as he took out 8,000,000 Berries.

"Really? Thank you!" Sanji said in excitement.

As The Beast Hunters left the Baratie and entered the Rising Pluto. They sailed towards Paradise through Reverse Mountain.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
